Calebèo & Corneliette
by Fleur de la Lune
Summary: Through an unknown portal the guardians get into Verona, Middle Ages. Cornelia is thought to be Juliet Capulet and Caleb as Romeo Montague. What will be the feelings between them in the epoch of Shakespear's characters? Chapter 11 is up & lyrics
1. Chapter 1

**Calebéo & Corneliette**

Toutes les histoires, commencent pareil

Rien de nouveau sous la lune

Pour qu'une étoile s'éteigne

Il faut qu'une autre s'allume

Bien sûr, la pluie et le hasard

La nuit et les guitares

On peut y croire

Chacun ses mots, et ses regards

Toutes les histoires ont leur histoire

N'écoutez pas ce qu'on vous raconte

L'amour, y a que ça qui compte

On s'aimera tojour,

On s'aimera si fort

Et puis, doucement, sans le vouloir

On passe du cœur, à la mémoire

Toutes les histoires, commencent pareil

Rien de nouveau sous la lune

Voici celle, de Roméo et Juliette.

Chapter 1

"Oh, finally, freedom! Congratulations, girls, we really did it!" Will closed her exercise book and stood up.

The five girlfriends were sitting round the table altogether in one room and doing their homework. They decided to meet at Cornelia's and help each other with geometry, which was probably their weakest subject.

«Yeah, we had to work really hard on this homework» Taranee pointed out «I'm glad it's over finally»

«You know what, » Hay Lin said «We should have put Caleb on this. He must have been studying geometry in Meridian»

«Aha, we should make him more useful. At least, his due is to protect us and it doesn't matter from whom: Meridian monsters or our teachers and terrible homework» Irma said putting her books away «Right I say, Corny? »

There was no answer. Cornelia even didn't notice that Irma called her the name she disliked greatly. Last five minuets she didn't say a word and it seemed that she wasn't listening to her friends' conversation. She was daydreaming and her thoughts were very far away from the place where she was.

Everybody looked surprised. «Cornelia! » Hay Lin took Cornelia by her shoulders and started to shake her.

«Ah, what? » Cornelia was back on Earth again. She seemed to be surprised. It just looked as if Corny was sleeping and Hay Lin woke her up.

«Is anything wrong? » Will looked worried.

«No, why do you think anything goes wrong? » the blonde looked at her team with wide opened eyes.

«Cause you were not listening. You were just sitting silently and we thought it looked suspicious» Hay Lin said.

«And it's not for the first time. This have been happening to you for the last few days» Taranee noticed.

"Oh, that's OK. I was just… thinking"

"About what?" Irma asked curiously «It must be something important because you forget everything in the world! »

Cornelia was confused but tried not to show it. « It doesn't matter at all. Forget it» she waved her hand.

The other guardians looked at each other. They all guessed the reason of Cornelia's strange behavior but didn't tell Corny about it.

Will broke the silence «If everything's all right I think we can go»

« Totally» Hay Lin said «And remember our plan: we're meeting at "Silver dragon" at five. Grandma wanted to cook something really delicious! »

«Great» Taranee took her bag «Bye, Cornelia, thanks for letting us study at your home! »

«You are always welcome! » Cornelia smiled «See you guys later»

Everybody said goodbye to Cornelia and went away. When the door was closed Cornelia sat on her bed and sighted deeply. Her little kitten climbed on the bed and Cornelia took him in her arms and hugged gently.

«Oh, Napoleon, you're the only one who I can tell about the feelings I have to Caleb. I know it's much more than a simple crush. I've never felt this way to any of my past boyfriends. Oh, who am I fooling! Nobody of them was my boyfriend, only good friends, but I never loved anybody of them. But this is different, I'm totally sure in my feelings. I want to tell him so much but I'm scared. What if he doesn't love me? I can't imagine how I will live knowing this and how I will react. Maybe it is really better to leave everything as it is now. »

But let's leave Cornelia alone with her thoughts.

At five o'clock:

An hour later the girls met at the "Silver dragon" as it was planned.

« I also didn't believe that at first» Hay Lin put a piece of fresh fish in her mouth «But Jackie told me, that Rachel told her, that Stephanie told her, that Westley told her that it was total truth»

«Oh, I see now» Irma said a bit surprised that the news they have just heard travelled through the whole US.

Everything was as usual: Mrs. Lin was doing the washing up; Cornelia was dreaming again, Hay Lin was telling everyone the latest gossips, which she said were "total truth", Irma was eating (that was probably the main reason why she came to "Silver dragon"), Will was trying to remember if she had already phoned Matt. Taranee opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted. Somebody opened the door and rushed into the room. It was Caleb. He seemed to have bad news.

«Guys, I got bad news» he said.

The guardians immediately looked at him. And Cornelia too. Caleb looked in her crystal blue eyes and forgot what he wanted to say. Cornelia was the one who he was dreaming about since the first days they met. Caleb had never had such feelings to opposite sex but when he looked at that blond, he was lost in her deep eyes, and her silk golden hair and soft lips made his heart beat very fast and … well, you can say many romantic words about it, but let's return back to the "Silver dragon".

«What happened? » Will looked very worried «Caleb! »

Caleb remembered what he wanted to say.

«I was in Meridian and I found there an unknown portal. It is said, that it was opened when Elyon couldn't control her power. They can't close it now. I need your help before anything really serious happens»

«Come, girls and be careful» Mrs. Lin said «Unknown portals are very dangerous»

«Guardians, united» Will took the heart of the Kandrakar.

It took a minute for girls to transform into their guardian look. Will used the crystal to open the portal to Meridian and Caleb and the girls walked into it. Blunk also wanted to join the company but Yan Lin hold him. «You should better stay, it's dangerous out their» she said.

At this time guys walked out of the portal on the other side of Meridian. Caleb led them to the place where he saw the portal, but when they came, there was nothing!

«It's nonsense! I saw it here two minutes ago! » Caleb was really surprised.

«I think, I know what happened» Cornelia said. Everybody looked at her. «You remember, Mrs. Lin told us about portals, that they can move from one place to another»

Everybody was really surprised to hear that from Cornelia as they were totally sure she wasn't interested in what Mrs. Lin told them about Meridian.

«That's right, but where can it be now? » Taranee shook her shoulders.

«Let's check the map» Irma suggested.

Will took out her map and started to roll the heart of the Kandrakar above it. Soon the crystal sparkled pink and fell on the map.

«Oh, my gosh! The portal is in Heatherfield! » Will said looking at the searching results.

«Even better! It is in the "Silver dragon"! » Irma said.

«No, grandma! » Hay Lin cried «She is in danger, come on, what are we waiting for! »

The girls quickly rushed into the portal but when they got into the restaurant it was too late. A large fire-coloured portal was already there. And it was going to swallow Mrs. Lin and Blunk! Guardians immediately used all their powers to make a shield over them. Hay Lins grandma and Blunk were safe now. But the portal's power light up the guardians, they could only close their eyes when…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I'm Chelsea. Thanks for you reviews! I should have written it in the first chapter, but it doesn't matter. It is not a new variant of Shakespeare's masterpiece; I was just trying to bring together my favorite TV show and the greatest book ever written. It's my first fic, so don't judge it very seriously. And here is chapter 2. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2 

«Oh, what a terrible headache! » Will groaned. She touched her head and immediately remembered what had happened. Will checked the heart of the Kandrakar; it was still hanging around her neck. Then she opened her eyes and looked around. The other girls were also lying around.

«Everybody alright? » Will asked loudly.

«We are alive and it's good» was heard from Hay Lin. She always tried to be an optimist.

«Hey, where are we?! » Cornelia cried. The girls looked around. Only now they noticed that they were in an unfamiliar place. It was somebody's bedroom but it looked strange. It was made in some kind of medieval style, in the centre of the room there was a large medieval bed, and the girls had a feeling as if they were in an ancient castle.

Taranee came closer to the window which had a strange form and had no glass (which is typical for a castle) and looked out of it. She could see medieval castles and small houses, no traffic, no skyscrapers - no germ of civilization at all.

«You guys, it isn't Meridian and of course not Heatherfield. It looks like as if we are in the Middle Ages! » she said.

«And what the hell are we wearing!? » Irma yelled looking at her clothes.

Everybody looked at their clothes. All of the girls were wearing long medieval dresses.

(**Note:** _During the story (the action in the Middle Ages) Cornelia is wearing the same dress: a light pink dress with bare shoulders (as her guardian's top), the bottom is wide and a narrow pink silk ribbon around her hips. What do you say? I haven't designed the others clothes yet_)

«We must have got here through that portal» Hay Lin supposed «But what is this place? »

« Shh! » Will put her finger to her lips «You hear that? »

« Juliet! Oh, Juliet! » the girls could hear a woman's voice somewhere nearby.

«What is this? » Cornelia whispered.

Just in that moment the door was opened and somebody entered the room. It was an unfamiliar woman, not young, she was wearing a long red medieval dress, her hair was made in a braid turned around her head and she was rather plump. At everybody's shock she wasn't even surprised seeing unfamiliar people in her house.

«Oh, girls! » she smiled «I didn't see you come in, but it is good you are here. Juliet! » She turned straight to speechless Cornelia «dear, you are already prepared. That's good. Your mother is coming here to tell you something important. » Then she smiled once more and left the room.

The guardians were so shocked that they couldn't say a thing. They had so many questions and no answers. Who was that woman? Why she behaved as if she had known the girls? Why did she call Cornelia Juliet? What was happening there at the end!?

Hay Lin was the first to appear the ability of speech. «I simply didn't get it» she said looking at her girlfriends. «She seems to know us but we have never even seen her! »

«It looks like she took us for somebody else» Irma said calmly, suddenly she jumped up and screamed «What the hell is going up here at least!? »

«Irma! » everybody said in one voice «Control yourself! »

«…and your language! » Will added.

«Sorry! » Irma made an idiotic smile «Nerves, you know »

«I know, it sounds unbelievable but I have a feeling I've already seen **her** somewhere, but I have no idea where» Taranee expressed.

Will noticed that Cornelia was sitting on the bed thinking deeply. It annoyed her. «Cornelia! It's not the time to dream about Ca… ah, about anything now. It's serious! »

But Cornelia wasn't listening again. Suddenly she jumped up and cried loudly which made everybody shudder. «Of course, I should have guessed earlier about it!"

«What happened? What should you have guessed about? » Hay Lin's eyes were deep opened.

«Guys, it may sound strange, but I think I know where we are» Cornelia exclaimed.

«Oh, really» Irma didn't really believe that.

«You see, I brought everything together, Irma, and that what I've got» Cornelia explained « I'm not very sure, but we must be in Verona, Middle Ages»

«What? » the girls didn't expect such kind of a version.

«You know, » Taranee said «I think Corny's right. We really seem to be in Middle Ages, just look around. »

«That's true» Will said after thinking a little «But Cornelia, I don't get why it can't be any other town except Verona? »

«Well, you see» Cornelia shook her shoulders «I have a feeling we're not in Verona, but in "Romeo & Juliet"»

«You mean we're in a book? » Hay Lin asked.

«Not in a book, in a real epoch and we are the characters of the action» Cornelia explained. «Remember the woman who called me Juliet? »

«You mean she was…» Irma seemed to get what Cornelia wanted to say.

«Exactly! » Cornelia sighted «She was the Capulet's nurse! And I'm thought to be Juliet. And you must be thought to be Juliet's girlfriends! »

«Cornelia, you are a genius! » Hay Lin was glad to solve that mystery.

«Thanks, everybody says so» Cornelia smiled.

«So that where I saw her» Taranee gasped.

«Oh, my gosh! It makes everything even more difficult» Will said «How could we get back home and explain them who we really are! I'm sure people here have never heard anything about the guardians of the veil. »

«You, guys remember when the nurse told Cornelia her mother is coming to tell her something»

Irma cried «If Cornelia is Juliet, then Mme Capulet is coming here! »

Hardly did she pronounce it then a woman entered the room. It was lady Capulet and she looked exactly as in the book _(I'm too lazy to describe her now, but just picture an ordinary medieval woman with a high hair-do, wearing red and here's Madam Capulet.)_ The nurse followed her.

She came closer to Cornelia and said looking at the other girls «Girls! I want to tell Juliet something; couldn't you leave us for a minute? »

The guardians looked at each other with wide eyes opened. They didn't want to go away and leave Cornelia alone with those people. But Corny found a way out again.

«I have no secrets from my best friends, I think» she said already frightened with Mme Capulet's reaction.

«Alright» Mme Capulet shook her head «You can stay, girls, and cheer for Juliet with her because what I am going to say is very important. Daughter, you are already sixteen and this is the best age for a woman to get married. I hope you remember Lord Paris, that nice young man. Today he talked to your father and…»

«Mme Capulet» Cornelia said shyly. She thought it would be the best moment to say everything.

«Honey, » lady Capulet looked surprised «Why do you call me this way, I am your mother, right? »

«Not exactly» Cornelia tried to find a way not to shock Mme Capulet and the nurse. After thinking she decided to tell everything as it was. The guardians looked at Corny tensely «I know it will be very hard to believe what I'll say now, but please try» Cornelia said quietly.

«What are you talking about, girl?! » the nurse looked worried «What do you want to say? »

«OK» Cornelia sighted «I'm not Juliet; my name is Cornelia Hale, I'm the Earth guardian and me and my friends got here through a portal by accident. By the way, they are also guardians»

Both Mme Capulet and nurse were shocked. «Daughter, you frighten me! » Mme Capulet talked seriously. «You must be ill, Juliet» the nurse added.

«I am Cornelia and everything what I say is true. It's all a terrible mistake» Cornelia was already feeling that it didn't mean anything good.

«Juliet, Think what you say! Arise! » the nurse cried.

«I am telling the truth» Cornelia still tried to explain who she really was. «If you don't believe, ask the girls» she pointed at speechless guardians. «They can confirm that because they are also not those who they are thought to be»

«All right, I just want to know what is happening here» Mme Capulet turned to Will «What can you say, Eleanor? Oh, heavens, what have you done to yourself, why have you dried your hair in such a terrible color? »

Will took offence, she never heard anyone talking about her hair in such a way. «Mme Capulet, first, this is my natural color and it is not terrible, second, my name's Will and third, Cornelia is telling the truth »

«You are also taking part in this! » Mme Capulet gasped.

«I hope you, Catherine, still have common sense » the nurse told Taranee.

«I'm Taranee, if it matters » Taranee said.

«I can't understand why you are all doing this »Mme Capulet sighted «Rosaline, (**it was Irma**) you are the most normal one of all Juliet's friends, tell them all that it is bad tone to joke like this»

«Sorry, Mme Capulet, but I am Irma and this is Cornelia Hale, not Juliet Capulet» Irma said.

«Is it a plot against us» the nurse totally cried «What happened, you always were so polite and obedient girls but today you say you are having another names, that you are some kind of gua… guar… guardians and it is impossible to recognize you. Why? »

«Hey, I think I can prove we are telling the truth» it was Hay Lin with one of her not cleverest ideas «You just look at me, I think my appearance is not quite typical for Verona, Middle Ages»

«I don't know what you mean by Middle Ages but what for you, I always knew you and your parents were immigrants, Annabelle»

«Hay Lin, my name is Hay Lin! » the Air guardian yelled.

« Again» both women were totally shocked «I don't know what the reason for such behavior is » lady Capulet groaned «Maybe you all act like this in order not to go to the ball? »

«What ball?! » Cornelia guessed what was Mme Capulet speaking about as she read the book, but she couldn't believe it was happening to her.

«I didn't tell you? » Mme Capulet tried to turn her daughter back to earth «Tonight we are having a big ball where Lord Paris will be and you have to… »

«No! » Cornelia didn't let Mme Capulet finish «I will never marry him! I have even never seen him! »

«No, Juliet, you did» Mme Capulet now knew all that performance was because of her daughter's caprices «You saw him last week when he was in our house at the first time»

«Maybe Juliet did, but I am Cornelia! » Corny realized that her future was in danger «And I am not going to that ball! And I am not going to marry anyone in my 16 against my will! »

«Stop that! » Mme Capulet got really angry «You will do what you father says and what I say whether you want or not! »

«This will never be! » Cornelia yelled «My father never wanted such things and he is in Heatherfield now, very far away from here, if you mean Monsieur Capulet, he isn't my father, and you can't order me because you are not even my mother! »

Mme Capulet's face turned red with anger. Hearing such things from her own daughter! She had to teach that worthless girl! Her arm rose to give Cornelia a slap in the face. Cornelia closed her eyes…

«Wait! » it was Will. «Wait, we can prove we are telling the truth» she looked at the girls. «Guys, I know we mustn't give out our secret to anyone, but this is the only way to interpret everything» The guardians nodded. «What you will see now can't be done nor by Juliet neither by her friends. You will see we are the others »Will said to Mme Capulet and the nurse. She hold the Heart of the Kandrakar on her open palm and pronounced «Guardians united! ». At that moment the crystal sparkled pale pink, a light wind blew and played with the girls hair, that is it, a second and everything will be clear again. But… nothing happened. The Heart of the Kandrakar went out and lay on Will's palm calmly.

The girls were shocked. «Why didn't it work?! » everybody questioned.

«The Heart of the Kandrakars power must be blocked here » Will supposed. But she could hardly finish saying this; Mme Capulet yelled «Enough! It has gone too far! Guards! Bring the young ladies straight to their homes »

In a moment some strong men arrived at Juliet's room and grabbed all guardians except Cornelia. The girls tried to break free but it was helpless, the men were too strong. They led the girls out of the house.

«Wait, don't get them away! Guys! Don't leave me alone with them! » Cornelia cried and rushed to the door.

«No, Juliet, you will stay here! » lady Capulet said in a metallic voice.

«No! I can't stay here anymore! Let me go! » Cornelia cried.

CLAP! Mme Capulet finally slapped Corny on the face. She dropped the girl on her bed and left the room with the nurse. She locked the room and said through the door «You WILL stay here till your father comes home and you WILL obey me! »

«Mme, weren't you too cruel to the girl? » the nurse asked a bit frightened. She was also shocked with everything happened but she loved Juliet as her own daughter and didn't want her to suffer.

«NO, I wasn't » Mme Capulet said strongly «She has gone too far with that and such behavior must be punished. And trace that she will spend less time with those girls, they are a bad company for her! »

With those words the two women went away leaving Cornelia sobbing alone in her, sorry, Juliet's room.

**Yeh, a difficult situation! Please review, I need your opinion.**

**And please anybody E-mail me. My address is: **

**Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys, thanks for your reviews! I'll try to update once a week if I have enough time. So, here it goes! **

Chapter 3

At the time as the girls were locked in medieval Verona, strange things were happening on Earth. The guardians parents, their friends, everybody who knew them seemed to forget about their existence. Martin didn't want to call Irma, who yelled at him every time he spoken to her, Matt didn't feel anything when he looked at the photo of a red-haired girl, Cornelia's parents didn't worry about why their daughter hadn't come home yet, and even at Taranee's house nobody remembered her. When the guardians got in the hundred-years-ago Verona through that portal, really something strange happened, as if the girls had never been born. There was nobody to worry, nobody to call daughter's friends to know if she was there, nobody to call the police in total panic. And this situation was even worse, because if nobody remembered the five girls; they could calmly stay in Verona forever! Terrible, isn't it?

Well, it was not the end of the world, at least. There was one person who greatly worried with girls disappearing. It was Mrs. Lin. She was still in the "Silver dragon" with Blunk and saw how everything happened.

«Oh, no, they have gone to the portal and nobody know where it leads» she said. «I have to do something. They may be in trouble»

Blunk looked at everything stupidly; of course he couldn't understand the whole seriousness of what had happened because of his small brain. «Why they go with not take Blunk? » he looked at Mrs. Lin with big eyes and seemed to be offended.

«It is good that they didn't take you with them» Mrs. Lin said «I will need your help. Come, we have to know where the guardians are» and she went straight to her cupboard…

Back to Verona

Cornelia was sitting locked in Juliet's room in a medieval castle.

«I have to find a way out» she thought «If we don't get out of here terrible things will happen. What will become to Meridian without us! And what will happen to us here, our powers are blocked, we do not know anyone here and… Oh, my gosh, the Capulets are going to marry me on Paris! Oh, no, how can I be married to anyone else, if I love only Caleb? How could I look at him then? (Even in such situations Cornelia thought about her only love) Dear, I don't even know where Caleb is and if he is alive or not » she suddenly stood up «No, how dare I think about it, of course he is all right and I will never be Paris's wife! I have to get out of here at any cost! »

But Cornelia's common sense tried to hold her from thoughtless deeds «What are you thinking about! » a voice inside her said «You don't know anything here, where will you go? what will you do? you don't know where the girls are, you don't have your powers, so you'd better stay here and try to submit with Juliet Capulet's role»

«And you suggest me to marry Paris who I have never seen? » Cornelia said to her inside voice.

«Why not, he is a reputable and a wealth man » her inside voice said.

Cornelia got really angry. How her own inside voice could think she would betray her love and everything in her life to become a wife of an earl! «Never! You hear, this will never happen! I'd better die than stay with this crazy Capulet family or marry someone I don't love in my 16! I will go anywhere just not to stay here any second more! » she said confidently.

«OK, you persuaded me » the voice said «But I'm only interested in how you will get away from here »

It was a good question for Corny as she was locked in the room and didn't know how to get out. The only way was through the balcony. Cornelia went to the balcony and looked down. It was really high above earth and it was to be a suicide to jump out of here.

«If only I had my powers! » Cornelia wished, but she had no powers so she had to think of another way out. The girl went back to the room thinking deeply. She was searching something with her eyes when her sight fell on two small knives lying on the tray. (The nurse must have forgotten to take them away after breakfast.) She took both knives (_just don't think she wanted to commit a suicide!_) and went to the balcony. She pooled the knives into the wall and when she was sure that the construction was strong enough she climbed on the balcony fence. Cornelia didn't have a high phobia but she was feeling a bit uncanny. Then she held the knives and hang on her arms. Cornelia groaned from pain but she knew it would be much more painful if she falls. She brought together all her power and pulled one knife out then pushed it in a little lower. «I really didn't undervalue the ability of flying! » she thought climbing down. Finally the Earth guardian managed to get down. She jumped on earth and was really glad to feel the soil under her feet again. But she needed to be very careful because if anybody sees her it won't lead to anything good. Cornelia hid the knives in the bushes and crept nearer to the fence. Thank God, there was nobody to see Corny and the gate was opened. Cornelia got out of the garden unnoticed.

But her escape didn't solve all the problems; it even added the new ones. Where will she go now? Where could she find the girls? And what will happen when Mme Capulet knows about her escape? Cornelia didn't know the answers to any of these questions.

«Hey, guys, it's Cornelia! Corny, we are here! » Cornelia heard Irma's voice. She looked around and saw the four guardians in a distance. She quickly ran to them.

«Girls, thank God you all are here. How did you manage to find me? » Cornelia exclaimed breathing deeply.

«We managed to escape from our homes; I mean the homes of the girls we are thought to be » Taranee explained.

«Those guards were very rude to us» Hay Lin complained «They grabbed us and led straight to those houses. I tried to get free all the way, but I couldn't. It was just terrible! »

«And as this is the only place in Verona we know the way to, we could come only here» Will finished. «And how have you got here, you were locked, I thought…»

«Yeh, but I have my own methods » Cornelia said «You know, we'd better hide somewhere, it is not safe to be near Capulets house »

The girls ran to the nearest side street.

«We have to get out of here but how? » Irma said.

«Yes, but without Heart of the Kandrakars power we can't open the portals » Will said.

«Maybe we should search for portals that are already opened here? » Taranee suggested.

«No it would be unwise» Hay Lin rejected the suggestion «Verona is a large town and we have too little time to search for portals. Remember, tonight there will be a ball at Capulets and when Juliet's mother finds out that her daughter ran away from home she will search us through the town. And she will surely find us because we do not know anything here »

«The ball? » Cornelia said thinking. She seemed to have an idea.

«Oh, Corny, please don't say you are going to that ball! » Irma said ironically.

«Why not, we are all going » Cornelia said imperturbably.

«What!!! » Will was totally shocked with her friend's answer. Cornelia must have got crazy from all happened.

«Let me explain, I have a plan» the Earth guardian said «There can be more our people here, I mean when we had tried to close that portal we were not alone. Maybe Caleb, Mrs. Lin, Blunk or somebody else have got to another part of Verona through that portal. As we know from the book everybody will join that ball and friends or parents or somebody else of those our people are thought to be would certainly drag them to Capulets house. There we could meet and think of a better plan to get home together »

«I've got your idea » Irma said. Will sighted with relief. It was good that Cornelia didn't get mad and her plan was probably better than Taranee's.

«But we need to act like the ones we are thought to be» Cornelia added.

«You mean that we need to pretend being Juliet and her girlfriends? » Taranee asked.

«Exactly! » Cornelia nodded «I will be Juliet, Will, you are Eleanor, you, Irma – Rosaline, you Hay Lin – Annabelle and you, Taranee – Catherine. I will tell Mme Capulet, that everything she saw was just a joke, that I don't mind marrying Paris and that I will go to the ball. At the ball we will all meet, it will be an hour later, try to find somebody else and put my plan into action»

«Great! I like it! » there were no problems for Hay Lin.

But Will still wasn't very sure that it will be so easy. «And what if Monsieur Capulet decides to give you in marriage to Paris at the ball? I think you don't want to be forced married to someone, who you have never seen, in your sixteen! » she said.

«Of course not! » Cornelia put her hands on her hips «But I'm sure, that all of them will follow the book. If it is so, Earl Capulet will give his permission to this marriage only on Thursday; that means we have this evening and two days more to get out of here »

«There is still one problem» Will didn't give up.

«What problem? » the girls looked surprised.

«It's about Cornelia» the guardian explained «As you know Juliet meets Romeo at the ball. And if Cornelia is Juliet she will also meet Romeo Montague there and if she falls in love with him it would give us great difficulties »

«You guys don't worry about it» Cornelia assured her friends «First, I'm Cornelia Hale and if I play Juliet's role that doesn't mean anything, second, I am able to control my feelings and would never fall in love with some kind of unknown Romeo… and third, I already like one guy» she added quietly but the guardians heard everything.

«I knew it! » Hay Lin jumped with joy. She liked to enter other people's private life. «Let me guess, it is Harrison» (_Hay Lin knew very well that Caleb was Corny's only love but she wanted to mock at her_)

«Why do you think so? » Cornelia took offence.

«Remember, you asked him for a raiser on Friday's test » the Air guardian glanced.

«Harrison is an idiot and if I asked him for a raiser it doesn't mean anything, furthermore, that I have a crush on him » Cornelia said.

«Oh, then it must be Ca…» Hay Lin used the heavy artillery.

«Hay Lin! » the Earth guardian was really mad on Hay Lin and didn't let her finish. «Don't you think that discussing my private life is not very relevant now!? »

«Corny is right» Irma told Hay Lin with a smile «We could discus her private life later »

«Girls! It's serious! » Will was annoyed with her friends behavior. «We meet at Capulets an hour later and work as it is planned »

«Right, now we should go to our new homes not to look suspicious » Taranee said.

The girls went to their homes. Now it was their turn to act in this play.

While Irma was going home she had a strange feeling that somebody was following her.

«Mademoiselle Rosaline! » she finally heard behind her back. She looked back and her jaw fell down. She saw, no, it couldn't be so, but it was…

**Ok, sorry for shortness, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review and E-mail. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I adore you! Thanks for reviewing me! I seem to have a reputation of a good author!**

**Anyway, back to my story. I hope chapter 4 will be romantic.**

Chapter 4

She saw, no, it couldn't be so, but it was… it was Martin! He looked a bit different now: he had no glasses; he was wearing neat medieval clothes and didn't have that usual idiotic smile on his face but Irma could recognize him from a million.

«Mmmmartin! How did you get here? » she asked totally surprised.

Martin was surprised himself to hear this «How did you call me, lady Rosaline? »

«What do you mean? Don't be an idiot! Oh, sorry, I've almost forgotten that you are an idiot! » Irma was annoyed «Did you also get here through that portal, Martin, I ask you! »

Martin was totally surprised and he seemed not to understand what that girl was talking about «I can't understand you » he said practically crying «What does portal mean, and why do you call me that strange name, I am Frederico Gottichelly, you remember, lady Rosaline…»

«Stop calling me that way! » Irma yelled «I'm Irma, Irma Lair, I-R-M-A, don't you remember. Come on, you have to remember how I slapped you yesterday when you called me "kitty" and…»

Irma suddenly stopped talking and stared at Martin's stunned face. Only at that moment she got that the one she was yelling at wasn't Martin. He really was Frederico Gottichelly or how did he call himself, he really lived in medieval Verona and didn't know any Irma Lair, only Rosaline, who she was thought to be. And he had to be Martin's great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather, that's why he looked exactly as he, but it wasn't Martin himself and he really didn't know what was going on. Irma had to act like Rosaline and save the situation despite the fact it was really difficult.

«Earl Gottichelly » she whispered thinking rapidly of a good thing she needed to lie not to seem loony.

«Yes» Martin's ancient relative said «What happened, what was you talking about? »

«Ah, never mind» Irma waved her hand «I was… I was just… I was just rehearsing my role» that was the first that came to her mind.

«Role? » the earl was surprised to hear that.

«Ya, you know, I and the girls decided to perform a play and I was just repeating the text» Irma started to make up a suitable reason.

«Oh, I see, mademoiselle » Martin's relative certainly thought about how strange the role was, but he knew he could never be able to understand women's psychology so it was better not to say anything else.

«So, Earl Gottichelly, what did you want when you called me? » Irma wanted to change the topic of their conversation.

«I wanted to ask you, Rosaline, if you would want maybe to go for a walk with me» Martin (oh, sorry, his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather) said shyly.

«You mean a date? You're asking me out? » Irma wasn't waiting for such development of the events. (_Rosaline must have been Gottichellys only love or future bride, or something, anyway he was disposed for serious relations. Poor Irma!_)

«I mean, walk around here together » she corrected herself when saw Martin's surprised face. It was true that people of medieval Verona didn't know anything about modern subtleties of love.

«Well, yes, if you don't mind, of course» Martin said. He really found Rosaline very strange that day.

«Are meals included, I mean will we be eating? » Irma asked, because she was really hungry, she hasn't been eating anything since being at "Silver dragon".

«If you wish, mademoiselle Rosaline, I will order my best cooks to serve us a dinner » Martin said

«Italian food? Great! I adore pizza, have you ever eaten it?.. » at this time Irma quickly realized she was saying nonsense and needed to shut up

«So, doth thou wish to come? » the earl asked still finding Irma's, I mean Rosaline's behavior strange.

Irma thought a little. She had never had a boyfriend before and was never asked out for a date, so it sounded really tempting. The next reason was that Irma was really hungry and she didn't see any other ways to be fed at Verona. Finally, it wasn't something really extraordinary; at least, it wasn't Martin himself, who she didn't even like _(as she thought)_, only his very ancient relative. And it was plenty of time before the ball at Capulets so in favour of all those reasons she agreed.

«Of course, Earl, I will take as honor to walk with you » she said finally.

Martin's great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather glanced with joy. Now he had a chance to marry Rosaline. So they walked together and both felt happy.

But what about Cornelia? She also went back to Capulets house. She found her knives and started to climb up the wall. It was even more difficult than climbing down, but there wasn't another way in. Finally, she climbed up the balcony and entered the room.

«Goodbye, Cornelia Hale, hello, Juliet Capulet! » she said to herself and started to examine the room. At least, it was her room now for the nearest few days. She opened all the cupboards and the drawers and saw beautiful Middle Age fashioned dresses and jewelry. There was so plenty of everything and just when Cornelia thought how much could it all cost, she changed her opinion a bit.

«Well, on the other hand, it's not that bad to be a daughter of one of the two wealthiest men in Verona » she thought.

Cornelia explored every thing in her room and as it all was just she dreamt about, she thought that there will be no problems for her to pretend being Juliet till the ball. But it wasn't exactly the truth. They were problems, and one of them has just returned home. Corny could hardly finish examine the room and sit on the bed when she heard a loud man's voice downstairs. It roared like a thunder. «Who does that little swine thinks she is! How dares she! » with that words angry Monsieur Capulet rushed into the room practically mad. Lady Capulet followed him begging him to be more sensible. She must have told her husband about everything happened, but now she wasn't glad at all she had done it.

Cornelia stood up and greeted her new dad. «Good evening, father » she said politely dropping a curtsey. She tried to act like Juliet who was an obedient daughter, as all the girls of her age in medieval Verona. And she seemed to succeed in this. Lord Capulet was shocked a little. He could hardly believe what his wife just said, because Juliet was behaving as usual, she didn't say a word about everything happened and even called Lord Capulet father and some hours ago she said her father was away in Heatherfield or some kind of nonsense like that. Mme Capulet was also shocked. Juliet seemed to be normal, as always. The nurse, who came into the room when she heard Lord Capulet shouting, also didn't expect this from Cornelia.

Anyway, Monsieur Capulet, who wanted to keep his authority in his house, was still angry.

«You, young lady, explain what you told your mother today! » he thundered.

Cornelia understood that telling it was just a joke won't work, so she decided to pretend having been ill. And as she was a good actress, it wasn't very hard to do. «Oh, father, is there something wrong I said? » she asked acting perfectly.

«Don't pretend you don't know anything! » although Lord Capulet was still angry he seemed to confuse a bit.

«You couldn't forget it» Lady Capulet added. She couldn't understand what was happening in her house since Paris had gone away.

«You said you are not Juliet Capulet but some Cornelia » the nurse said. She was rather sure her girl couldn't have said such things by her own will.

«Cornelia? I have never heard this name before» Corny made a surprised face «And I even can't remember what happened about two hours ago, like I had blurs in my memory » she thought up a wonderful reason.

«It couldn't be true» lady Capulet said «You and your girlfriends acted in the same way, just as you arranged »

Corny really had a problem now, but she found a way out as usual. «Oh, mother, how can I lie to you?! The last thing I remember was that I and girls were in my room and then we were brought some fruits and we ate them and after that I can't remember any thing more » she said.

«So you mean those fruits could have been poisoned? » the nurse caught Cornelia's idea.

«If it is so, I will kill the servant who bought them at the market today! » Lord Capulet was disposed confidently.

«No, it isn't his guilt! » Cornelia cried frightened with the fact that an innocent person can suffer because of her «He didn't want to kill me, father. You better forget about this accident, I'm fine now»

«Then, if everything you said to me today was false, will you go to the ball? » Mme Capulet asked suspiciously.

«Of course I will, I have no reasons to disobey you» Cornelia acted.

«And you will marry Lord Paris, if your father wants so? » lady Capulet continued torturing Cornelia.

Cornelia would better die than say ″yes″, but to get back to Heatherfield she had to follow the plan and act like Juliet. And Juliet, as all young girls at those times, blindly obeyed her parents, so Cornelia had to step over her pride.

«My father's word is a law for me» she said quietly and, despite the fact Cornelia said this only for the Capulets have no doubt that she was their real daughter, she felt miserable and had a disgusting sense.

«That is Juliet, our girl» the nurse hugged Corny «I knew she couldn't say all this by her own will»

«Women, I just lost my time listening to them» Monsieur Capulet was glad that there was nothing serious with Juliet but was not satisfied with the fact he lost plenty of his precious time. «I have to go, the ball is starting soon and there is a lot to do»

«I will take the preparations» lady Capulet said «Nurse, is Juliet's ball dress ready? »

«Certainly, madam» the nurse replied

«Good, you help Juliet to get ready; we don't have time to waste » and Lady and Lord Capulet left the room.

Cornelia sighted. Everything was going to the plan. She only hoped that the Capulets would follow the book and that the girls arrive on time.

At that time at Eleanor's house 

«Mom, dad, bye» Will said to her new parents as she usually did home in Heatherfield.

«What? » both of them were astonished at hearing such language. They have never heard teenage slang before.

«I mean, uh, mother, father, I'm leaving» Will corrected herself quickly.

Madam Medicci put her embroidery away. «Where are going young lady? » she asked.

«I'm going to Juliet, they are having a ball today » Will explained and went straight to the door.

«It's unlike you, Eleanor, you often stay at home » her father noticed.

«Ya, maybe, but today I need to go to Capulets » Will said.

«It is very strange» the Lord distrusted Will «When there was a ball at Lauranchi last week we couldn't bring you there by force, and today you say you need to be there. What's the reason? »

«No reasons, I just need to see the girls, that's all » Will's inside voice told her she had problems.

«It looks suspicious, you don't attar! » the man was determined to extend everything from Will.

«I just need to go now, Juliet will kill me if I don't come» she tried to justify, and that was true. Will shuddered when she imagined how Cornelia would be mad on her if she won't come.

«Antonio, I understand why she behaves so odd! » Will's mother suddenly stood up. «She is not going to the Capulets ball; she is going to meet secretly that scoundrel Mattiolly! »

«What! » Will really didn't understand what Eleanor's mother was talking about. A second later she got that Mattiolly was Eleanor's love or something like that. She was secretly meeting with him and her parents were trying to solve that problem. And then, finally, when their daughter was so patiently determined to go somewhere they understood everything. And of course to add girls more troubles, they understood this when there was no Eleanor, but Will, who didn't even know anybody in Verona!

«I knew it! » Will's father roared «My daughter will never be married to that beggar! »

«No, I don't love any Mattiolly, I even don't know him, please, let me go»

But her denials only made Lord Medicci angrier «You immediately go to your room or I will never let you out of this house! »

«No, I can't, I have to go! » Will cried.

But her parents already decided what to do. Will's father grabbed the guardian on his hands and dragged her upstairs. Will yelled and tried to get free but her father was too strong. His wife followed him. The earl (or who was he) pulled Will into her room and locked the door.

«One more word and you will stay here forever! And I'll take of that you will never see him again» the lord said angrily and both went away.

Will was locked. She knocked at the door with all her force and cried for help, but everything was useless. Will squatted down thinking deeply. She was really angry; Will hated Eleanor for the fact she had to suffer because of her past and was ready to kill her. Will knew that if she spoils the plan and they won't be able to get away, the girls could never forgive her, particularly Cornelia, whose future was in the most danger. So she needed to do something, but what?

At Annabelle's house

«I could be late for the ball» Hay Lin said looking at her watch «Family, I am leaving » she turned to her new mother, father, younger brother and sister who were sitting by the fire.

«Annabelle, honey, you visit that balls too often, don't you think so? » Hay Lins mother said in her pleasant voice «Why won't you stay today with your family? »

«Yes, your mother is right » the Lord said «Who are you going to today? »

«To the Capulets, all the girls will be there » Hay Lin explained.

«Lord and Lady Capulet are our good friends but you spend every day with Juliet and the girls» Lady complained «You had better stay here »

«I really need to go » Hay Lin started to whine.

«Stay, you have to stay, Annie» yelled the children

«Annabelle, it will be really good for all of us to spend the evening together, we gather very rarely »

«Again one of the thematic evenings! » Hay Lin murmured «My actual family in Heatherfield would never make me do something like this»

«What do you mean under "your actual family"? » Hay Lins father stood up.

«Well, I… » Hay Lin was in trouble but it was too late to keep her mouth closed so she said the first thing which came to her mind «I mean you are my actual family and it is not fair to make me stay if I need to go»

«You need? » her mother seemed to suspect something «Annabelle, your behavior looks suspicious »

«Well, on the other hand I can go to the ball later, there is nothing really important. It will be much better for me to stay with my family» Hay Lin cried quickly. She knew that it was very important to meet the girls but her new mother's "your behavior looks suspicious" was serious and the Air guardian knew that it wouldn't lead to anything good if she would resist. So the only way was to obey and stay at home. But Hay Lin was such kind of person who never gave up «I will escape a bit later» she decided. «At the moment it is important not to cause suspicions, but I won't betray the girls, that's for sure» and she sat next to the fire.

At Catherine's house

Ok, here goes Taranee. I think it won't be spare to tell a little about Catherine herself. She lived without a father; he was killed in a war with Montagues or something. So her mother was really worried with the problem they could soon get poor and her only wish was to marry her daughter on a rich and a wealth man as soon as possible. So, you don't think it was easy for Taranee to get to the ball. Well, read on and know.

«But why can't I go there? » Taranee argued with her new mother «I just want to see the girls»

«Catherine, I know that at balls like that young girls meet young men from poor families and I don't want you to fall in love with somebody enrich»

«What are you talking about mother; I won't fall in love with anyone » Taranee thought that Catherine was not lucky for having such a mother.

«Oh, you just say so » the madam demanded «You have to marry a rich man and I'll try to find a good party for you »

«What are you talking about! » Taranee yelled. She forgot that she needed to behave as an average medieval girl «I don't want to marry anyone, I am only sixteen! »

«I don't want to listen to that » her mother yelled «You won't go there because I said so! »

**Well, maybe this part wasn't good enough, sorry. I don't think I can add anything more to that, only that Taranee also couldn't go to the ball.**

So, as you can see, nobody of the girls managed to go to the ball and Cornelia had to extricate by herself. Did it mean that the plan was spoiled and the guardians had to stay in Verona forever? Let's get back to Capulets house and see.

At that time at Juliet's house 

And the Capulets were having a ball just as in the book. All the people were dancing and having fun.

Cornelia left her room and appeared in the staircase.

Near, far

Wherever you are,

I believe, that the heart does go on,

Once more

You open the door,

And you're here in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on.

She was like a holy angel in the heaven. She was wearing a light blue dress with long pieces of silk cloth tied to her sleeves and a beautiful blue diamond in shape of heart was sparkling on her chest (**Anybody watched "Titanic"? Remember the Heart of the Ocean? That is it, Cornelia's necklace. I thought it would be romantic to add it to the story and furthermore it will play its part in the action**).Her arm was gently lying on the banisters and the wind was playing with her golden locks. Her crystal blue eyes were running nervously around the ball room trying to find the girls but there were no familiar faces. When she came into the room it seemed to fill with bright light and all the Verona beauties, who were on the ball that eve, seemed ugly next to Cornelia's shining beauty. All the young men admired her with their mouths open. They never noticed before that little Juliet was such a beautiful swan.

Cornelia was really worried when she didn't see the girls but she still hoped they will come and she needed to act like Juliet, so she started to go down the stairs. All the young men left their ladies to help Juliet come down. They crowded at the end of the stairs all saying something like «Lady Juliet, let me help you» waiting for her choice.

«Oh, this happens with me in every reality! » Cornelia smiled aside. And it was true; she always had success among young guys.

But all the guys crowded near Cornelia parted when another young, rather handsome good-looking man stepped forward. He offered Cornelia his help and hold out his arm. Corny gave him her hand and let him lead her down the last stairs.

«Lord Paris? » she said quiet unsure. She thought it was him because he looked just like in the book and she had to make advances with him.

«Mademoiselle Juliet, tonight you are beautiful as ever» Paris (and it was really him) said and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. Cornelia gently put her hand away to great joy of Tybalt, standing beside the wall. As we know he secretly loved Juliet and was jealous of her. Corny was loyal to her feelings and she didn't want anybody (except Caleb, of course) to kiss her hand.

Paris was a bit upset with Cornelia's gesture but didn't lose his hope.

«May I invite you to a dance? » he asked politely.

Cornelia knew that she couldn't do anything to avoid this as she was Juliet and had to play her role so she only dropped a curtsey and said «Certainly, monsieur »

Classic medieval music played and everybody danced. Cornelia knew ball dances and it saved her. She danced slowly with Paris but didn't get any pleasure at all. Opposite, she felt disgusting, she feared the thought of Lord Capulet marriages her Paris; she was worried about the girls, all her thoughts and feelings mixed in her heart and she didn't know what to do. Finally the dance was over. Cornelia left Paris and stood beside the window. She was looking in the night darkness and wondered about what could happen if they didn't get out of Verona, which was now possible.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **_

«Oh, my gosh, I knew I forgot something! » Irma hit her forehead.

«Is anything wrong, Lady Rosaline? » her companion asked in a worried voice. Frederico noticed that Rosaline was very strange that day but he always wanted to go on a date with her (or how was it called in the Middle Ages?) but there was something up again.

«I have to get to the ball now! What if everything is already spoiled because of me?! Cornelia will kill me! » Irma said this mostly to herself, not to Martin.

«What are you talking about, who is Cornelia? » Martin's ancient relative didn't understand anything again.

«Uh, I meant…» Irma didn't have enough time to invent another reason «I must be at Capulets now or I have big troubles. Anyway, we had nice time» she pronounced quickly, gave the Earl an instant kiss on the cheek and rushed to the Capulet house as fast as she could.

Lord Gottichelly stayed alone. He was really surprised; he never expected such deeds from that girl. Yes, with no doubt Rosaline was an odd person that's why he loved her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will was walking around the room impatiently. She knew she was late for the ball and knew what it could lead to.

«That Eleanor, because of her I have to sit here and I bet she could never even imagine how important it is for me to be with the girls! » she thought angrily.

She knew that there, in Verona, without their powers it was very dangerous for the girls to stay apart. Will was imagining how Cornelia will be mad on her, blaming her for everything. And Will could really agree that it would be true because Cornelia's future was probably in the most danger and it will be very unfriendly to leave her alone in a world where she didn't know anyone and anything, in Juliet's world.

«I can't let anything bad happen because of me» Will decided looking at herself in the mirror «At least I am the leader of the guardians and very much depends on me. I have to get to that ball somehow» and she came closer to the window.

Back to Juliet's house 

Just at that time as it should be in the book, the Montageus arrived at the ball. They were all wearing masks so nobody noticed anything was going wrong. The two young men in masks arrived at Capulets house laughing. They were Mercutio and Benvolio. They were dragging another guy after them. It was… Caleb (if anybody is interested he was dressed in his coat as usual, I couldn't think of anything better). He also got to another end of Verona through the portal. (And was also wearing a mask)

«Oh, Romeo, relax. You are strange today» Benvolio said.

«I told you many times, I am not Romeo, I even don't know you and I don't know how I've got here» Caleb tried to explain but nobody wanted to listen to him.

«Ah, what for is all of that? » Mercutio laughed «I see you are not in the mood today. Again in love? »

«I don't know what are you talking about but why are we here? » Caleb wanted to get just a little of information.

«You are worried because we are not invited? We came here to dance and have fun, remember? » Mercutio said «Oh, you just look at those two chicks, maybe we need to get acquainted with them closer, a, Romeo? »

«Stop that! » Caleb looked angry «And don't call me Romeo, I told you my name is Caleb»

«I think I know why he didn't want us to call him Romeo» Benvolio whispered to Mercutio. «He doesn't want anybody spill that Montageus are here at the ball. But why such a strange name? »

At that time Caleb had a strange feeling in his soul. He started to look around the ball room and his sight stopped at a bright figure beside the window.

Elle porte une robe légère

Un peu de soie pour qie

Elle est belle, belle à mourir

Belle à choisir

Un jour, de mourir pour elle.

There, she, the one who he was only thinking about, is standing at the window, looking in the darkness, thinking about something. Cornelia, she is the only pure angel in all that hell around her. The wind gently held her hair and dress. In that image she came to Caleb's dreams every night. He was totally charmed and enchanted by her bright beauty.

«Oh, staring at Capulets daughter » whistled Mercutio «That doesn't mean anything good»

«Capulet? But I can swear anything in the world that this is… » Caleb couldn't continue, he just looked straight at his only love.

At that moment Cornelia's heart gave her a strange feeling which she never had before. She didn't know what it was and what it was caused by, she only turned around and saw him…

Que sont les yeux des homme

Quand les siens me regardent

Et il brûle comme un ange en enfer

Comme un ange sur la terre

Comme un ange de lumière il brûle.

Cornelia's heart was about to torn when she saw the one she always loved. Slim and handsome, the boy of her dreams was there in Verona. Cornelia didn't want to think about how Caleb got there, she just felt happy. When her loved one was near, Corny didn't fear any more Lady and Lord Capulet and her possible marriage to Paris.

Their eyes met and they both couldn't think of anything else. They just stood and looked at each other unshakably.

«Lady Juliet, is anything wrong? » Cornelia suddenly heard behind her back. Lord Paris was a bit worried when he saw his future bride staring at one point.

Cornelia quickly omitted her eyes. «No, monsieur Paris. Uh, may I leave for a moment? »

«Of course, Lady Juliet » Paris was a little confused. Cornelia found Caleb's eyes and made him a sign with her head. Nobody except Caleb noticed it.

«Uh, guys, I will be back in a minute» he said quickly and followed Cornelia trying not to attract anybody's attention.

They left the house through the backdoor and got into the garden. The door was closed and Caleb took of his mask. Now they could finally let their feelings out.

«Oh, Caleb, I am so happy I met you here! » Cornelia was so delighted that she hugged Caleb. He was surprised with that; he never expected such a thing from Cornelia but it was the only thing he wanted her to do. Finally Corny realized that she couldn't do it and let Caleb. They were both blushing and didn't know what to say. Finally Cornelia broke the silence.

«So, how have you got here? » she asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

«Through that portal, I guess» Caleb supposed. «But I still can't understand what this place is »

«It is Verona, Middle Ages» Cornelia explained «We are just in the time of Shakespeare's events. I am thought to be Juliet Capulet and the girls – Juliet's friends »

«Oh, now I've got why two those men called me Romeo» Caleb gasped.

«Romeo? » Cornelia's heart was quickly beating. The man who Juliet would love all her life was the guy Cornelia only dreamed about. So there was no danger for her to fall in love with some kind of unknown Romeo. Maybe it was a sign?

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

Will was running as fast as she could. Here is Capulets house. Suddenly some figures appeared in front of the door. Will tried to stop but it was too late. She crushed in all those people and fell down.

«Ouch! » said all the four. Will looked at the people who she crushed in. They were Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin. They all looked at each other surprised as they didn't suppose to meet like that.

«I thought you were at the ball! » they all said in one voice. They were a bit shocked with that.

Finally Will broke the silence. «But I thought you… So that means you all were late for the ball? What happened? »

«That crazy family made me stay at home. "Annabelle, you spend too little time with your family" Yak! I hate those thematic evenings! I hardly managed to escape! » Hay Lin complained.

«And Catherine's mother is completely crazy. She went mad on marring her daughter. I persuaded her to let me to the ball under the pretext I will find a rich fiancé there» added Taranee.

«And I was locked in the room because of Eleanor's love adventures. I even had to climb out of the window! » Will did her bit.

Then everybody looked at Irma who was totally silent.

«Why are you looking at me in such a way? I also had important reasons» she said, blushing because it was not true.

«Guys, what are we waiting for? » Taranee suddenly shouted «If we are all here, that means that Cornelia is alone with all those crazy people»

«Oh, my gosh, Corny will kill us if anything happens! » Irma said in panic and everybody rushed into the house.

There were so many people that the guardians got lost at first. They tried to find Cornelia, but they couldn't.

«Oh, great, where is she? Maybe something happened? Maybe they've already married her Paris? » Will imagined the worst.

«Try to be an optimist, its not that bad. We just need to look more carefully» Hay Lin tried to cheer everyone.

«Ladies, haven't you seen Mademoiselle Juliet? » Paris came suddenly and the girls hardly didn't shout because of surprise. «She moved away some time ago and she is not back yet. I begin to worry»

«No, we are searching for her by ourselves» Irma said.

«Maybe I could join you and we search for her together? » Lord Paris suggested.

Everybody looked at Will; at least she was the leader of the guardians.

«Of course, Earl Paris» Will thought it would be wise to accept Paris's offer due to the fact he knew the Capulets house better than they did. And they started to look for Cornelia together. After a wile Lord and Lady Capulet joined them, but the whole group couldn't find Juliet.

At that time Cornelia was talking to Caleb in the garden.

«Maybe Will could open a portal to Meridian or something? » Caleb suggested «She has the Heart of the Kandrakar, right? »

Cornelia sighted «Everything is much more difficult. We can't transform, here our powers are blocked. And… » Cornelia fell silent.

«And what? » Caleb asked carefully.

Cornelia looked at him with her crystal eyes and tears could be visible in them «I didn't want to tell you… Uh, they… The Capulets want to give me in marriage to Paris » she finally said.

When Caleb heard that his blood boiled. «No, I will never let it happen» he grabbed Cornelia's hand. «We all will never let it happen, I mean» he added.

«We need to think of a plan how to get out of here» he said after a pause.

«Yes, my plan was to meet somebody familiar at the ball» Cornelia said «And it worked, I met you. Together it will be easier. But the girls promised to come; I wonder why they are not here. You know, we need to meet altogether, come here at midnight, when everybody falls asleep, I'll ask the girls to come and then we will think something up» she added quietly.

«Yes, sure, I will come» Caleb said. They both were embarrassed a bit. They were standing looking at each other and none of them knew what to say. Finally Cornelia broke the silence.

«I'd better go» she said «Nobody must see us together»

«Why? » Caleb asked totally charmed with her beauty.

«Well, you are Romeo, I am Juliet, our families have been fighting for a long time and if they see us together they may think not quite the right thing and it could probably be as in the book. And I'm not ready to die yet, I hope you too»

«Yes, you are right» Caleb whispered.

«Then, till midnight? »

«Till midnight»

Cornelia turned around and was ready to go away. Caleb looked at her one more time and was totally sure in his decision.

«I must tell her, now or never! » he said to himself «Cornelia »

Corny stopped and turned around. She was even more beautiful in the moonlight.

«Cornelia, I must tell you I, I …»

**Ha-ha, I'm evil! Ok, I intrigued you, was it romantic enough?**

**Waiting for your reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**People, I love you all, I always wanted to be popular, and here I am!!! I see you love romantic moments, OK I thought of them in details. So just go ahead, enjoy, I won't torture you any more. Or I will?**

Chapter 5

A time for us someday there'll be  
When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free  
A time for us when dreams so long denied can fulfill  
As we unveil the love we now must hideA time for us at last to see a life worthwhile for you and me  
And with our love through tears and thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm  
A time for us someday there'll be a new world  
A world of shining hope for you and meAnd with our love through tears thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm  
A time for us someday there'll be a new world  
A world of shining hope for you and me…

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _**

Cornelia waited. «Oh, my gosh, if it only was what I wanted to hear from him for all my life! » she thought nervously. Her heart was going to jump out of her chest, she could hardly breathe and she only was afraid of fainting before she hears something really important.

Caleb was confident in his decision but it was very hard for him to pull out those short three words which could change all his life. What if Cornelia only laughs at his feelings? He finally decided to trust the fortune and say everything when…

«I really have no idea where she could go but this door is our last chance to find Juliet » they suddenly heard a familiar voice. Someone pushed the door and Cornelia quickly ran off Caleb, she knew they couldn't be seen together and she didn't want to expose any of them to danger.

On the other side of the door stood the four guardians, Lord and Lady Capulet, Paris and the Nurse. When they saw Caleb, the reaction of each of them was different.

«Caleb?! » sighted the girls. They didn't expect to see him at the ball.

«Romeo Montague! » Paris also didn't expect to see him at the ball alone with his future bride.

«Montague is here! » roared Lord Capulet «The son of my eternal enemy! How dare you, cub, be here and stick to my daughter! I'll kill you! » with those words Earl Capulet pulled out his sword. All the women gasped and Cornelia turned white as a sheet of paper. But Caleb was not really scared with that.

«At midnight» he whispered to Cornelia and rushed into the ball room. He often ran away from monsters in Meridian and it was not new for him. He ran through the room, jumped on the table, then on the chandelier and through the window and nobody was able to see him any more. Benvolio and Mercutio soon escaped too.

The presence of Montages on the ball made a big panic. So everybody forgot about the guardians for some time.

«What happened here? How did Caleb get to Verona? » Will asked when the Capulets and Paris left them.

«Through the portal» Cornelia explained «My plan worked. Hay Lins grandma and Blunk must have stayed in Heatherfield. But we need to get out of here as soon as possible. We need a plan»

«You and Caleb thought anything up? » Taranee asked.

«I think they discussed other things. Romeo and Juliet alone in the garden, romantic, isn't it? » Irma giggled but Corny didn't hear that. Hay Lin shoved Irma with her elbow.

«No, we have to meet altogether to decide something» Cornelia said «Why didn't you guys come? »

The girls felt sorry for subsuming Cornelia «Sorry, we didn't want to» Hay Lin apologized «Anyway it's a long story. So I guess, you and Caleb arranged something. So what do we need to do? »

Cornelia wasn't even angry at the girls for they hadn't come. At other time she of course would have been really cross but after she had seen her precious Caleb and now knew he was al right, she couldn't think of anything bad. «You come to this house at midnight, when everybody sleeps and won't see us. Caleb will be here too and we'll think of how to get back» the Earth guardian said.

After everything happened the ball of course couldn't continue and the guests went home.

«Juliet, go to bed» Mme Capulet ordered. «Girls, you need to go home, I think, the ball is over»

«We will definitely come» the guardians said very quietly and then louder for Lady Capulet «Good night, Mme Capulet, goodbye, Juliet » they made reverences and went away.

Cornelia's soul was still palpitating but she went upstairs. The Nurse also went to Juliet's room to help her get ready for bed. The ball was over.

At Heatherfield: 

While the girls had adventures in Verona, Mrs. Lin was trying to help them at "Silver Dragon". She knew a little magic and through the water in the bowl she saw how everything had happened. Now she knew where the girls were and she tried to find something which could help them. She was searching a kind of incantation in her magic book (**I don't know if she had one, but this is the only I can think up**)Blunk was sitting in the corner, eating something disgusting as usual.

«Aha, I found it! » Mrs. Lin suddenly cried «This is a kind of riddle, but I don't know what it means. The guardians have to solve it by themselves, I trust the girls, they will manage. They decided to meet today at midnight but how will this spell get to Verona? »

Blunk resounded with the plates and Mrs. Lin turned to him. A sudden idea came to her mind.

«Blunk, come here, I need your help» she said to him. Blunk made a stupid mug. «You need to hand a message»

«Blunk hand message? » the monster re-asked.

«Yes, it is a big risk but you are the only one who can do it» Mrs. Lin put the stacked sheet of paper in his pocket. «Listen, you now need to go to Meridian, find a big fire portal and jump into it. When you get to Verona, you will see a huge castle. Caleb and the girls will be there. Find them and give this paper. Did you understand me? »

Blunk scrubbed his stupid head and then realized all the charm of his mission. «Great! Blunk love portals! » he gave as a result with a big grin on his mussel.

«Go, I hope you will do everything right» Mrs. Lin said. She was very worried about everything but tried to stay calm.

Back to Verona, to Capulet's house 

**Hold on, it's gonna be romantic!**

Cornelia was sitting on her bed, dressed in a long silk medieval nightgown. Her eyes were shining with joy. The nurse kissed her on the forehead.

«Good night, ma fille, have good dreams » she said tenderly.

«Oh, nurse, good night, it was a magnificent day today! » Corny hugged the woman. It was rather strange, but she felt as if she had known that kind old lady for all her life.

The nurse left the room and closed the door. She had never seen her little Juliet so delighted before and she guessed what the reason was. At the ball she noticed how she was looking at Romeo Montague. Of course, it could mean nothing, but… She shook her shoulders and went downstairs.

Cornelia was totally in dreams. Now all her fears seemed unimportant for her, she wasn't afraid of the situation she was in, she even forgot that they all could easily stay in Verona for ever, that she could be forced to marry Paris and that Phobos will rule the world. She was so glad to see her only love again, talk to him, know that he is alright, that she didn't care of anything happening in the world.

Moi, je me fous de lunivers

Car ce soir, jaime un homme

Parler du monde et ses mystères

Parler de tout, cestparler trop,

Dis-moi, poète, à quoi ça sert

Un jour de plus sans Roméo?

Moi, je me fous des maux du monde

Car ce soir, jaime un homme

But it was about midnight and the girls must have already come. Cornelia stood up and put on her light pink dress. She was going to the balcony to give the other guardians a sign. When she was passing by the small table she noticed the Heart of the Ocean shining and took it in her hands. Every moment of that evening got alive in her memory in detail.

Aimer, cest voler le temps

Aimer, cest rester vivant

Et brûler au coeur dun volcan

Aimer,

Cest ce quil a de plus grand.

Cornelia put the necklace around her neck. She had a feeling that it would somehow help them, she didn't know exactly but she always trusted her feelings. But the girls must have already come and Corny had to hurry. She looked at the Heart of the Ocean for the last time and appeared on the balcony.

The girls were already in the garden. They were hiding in the bushes so that nobody could see them. When the guardians saw Cornelia standing on the balcony they wanted to call her. But then the girls changed their mind and decided to wait a little. They were sure something would happen. Caleb was also there. He managed to climb over the garden wall and was now standing behind the house wall staring at his only love standing on the balcony. He could look at her forever.

«Oh, bright angel, from what heaven did you come down here on earth? » he thought.

Cornelia was really gorgeous there on the balcony. The moon lit its pure light on her bare shoulders, graceful neck, gentle lips which made her even more beautiful. The wind was waving her golden hair and light dress. The Heart of the Ocean was shining brightly on her chest but her eyes were even brighter then any stars on the sky. «There she is standing on the balcony, so virgin, so innocent. I'm ready to die for her» Caleb continued thinking «Oh, if only she knew about my feelings! »

«If only he knew about my feelings! » Cornelia thought. Her heart was full of feelings and she couldn't keep them inside and to let them out she sang:

A quelle étoille, à quel dieu

Je doit cet amour dans ses yeux?

Qui a voulu de là – haut

Que Juliette aime Roméo.

A quelle étoille, à quel dieu

Je doit cet amour dans ses yeux?

Même si je doix payer le prix

Dun amour interdit

Pourqoi nos pére se haïssent

Et que la fille aime le fils,

ça doit bien faire rire là – haut

Que Juliette aime Roméo.

_**(It's from «Roméo et Juliette» musical)**_

The girls were really astonished with that. «I didn't know Cornelia could sing so well» Irma whispered.

Caleb was also surprised. When he heard Cornelia's sweet voice he also couldn't keep everything in and when Cornelia finished he came from behind the wall and sang:

A quelle étoille, à quel dieu

Je doit cet amour dans ses yeux?

Que leur voloté soit faite

Car Roméo aime Juliette.

_The guardians opened their mouths. Cornelia heard Caleb and her heart started to beat. She looked down and saw him, their eyes met. Caleb continued:_

Sil faut prier je prierai

Sil faut se battre je me battral

Mois pourqoi faut – il payer

Le droit de nous aimer?

_Then they were singing in duet:_

Et que nos pére se déchirent

Lers enfant, eux se désirent

On ne pait pas changer lhistoire

La notre commencera ce soir.

_Caleb started to climb up the wall. Cornelia:_

Et tant pis, si ça dérange

_Caleb climbed on the balcony. Caleb: _

Quune pucelle aime un ange

_They stood on the balcony together, looking at each other. (Singing in duet: )_

A quelle étoille, à quel dieu

Je doit cet amour dans ses yeux?

Sait-t-elle la brûle lilia

Que Caleb aime Cornelia

**_(I thought this one myself, sorry if the spelling is wrong, I am only learning French!)_**

_He took gently her arms in his… (Singing in duet: )_

A quelle étoille, à quel dieu

Je doit cet amour dans ses yeux?

Sait-t-ill le soleil, le phoeb

Cornelia aime Caleb

«Oh, my gosh, this is the most romantic moment I have ever seen! » Hay Lin sighted.

«It's so touching, anybody has a handkerchief? » Taranee brushed a tear away.

«Come on guys, do it! » Irma whispered «Kiss each other at last, you know you both want it»

But nothing happened. Caleb and Cornelia, who attracted everybody's attention, were just standing on the balcony looking in each other's eyes. They were both a little scared and worried with what they did. Maybe it was the best moment to confess to each other, but they couldn't. What if they wouldn't get reciprocity? Yeah, love is a difficult thing.

«Uh, guys, » Will whispered. The three girls turned to her. «I know I will hate myself for the rest of my life for what I say now, but I'm afraid, we have to interrupt them » she said unconfidently, unsure what the girls' reaction would be.

The guardians looked at their leader with puppy eyes. «But why can't we give them one more minute, oh please, Will» Hay Lin begged «It's just the time when they practically told each other»

«Yeah, Will, we all know that they love each other. Come on, don't you want them to be happy? » Irma said. Taranee nodded.

«Oh, girls, Cornelia and Caleb are my best friends, I know about their relations and I definitely want them to be together» Will sighted «But we do not have much time, we have to get out of Verona before anything serious happens in Meridian or Corny will be forced to be married. Every minute is precious for us here, we can't be late. Furthermore back on earth they still have a chance to open their feelings to each other but if the Capulets marry Cornelia Paris they will never be able to be together»

Will persuaded her friends. They really didn't have any time to waste and it could take quite a long time for Cornelia and Caleb to make up their mind to do the first step.

«Will is probably right» Taranee said after a pause. Will sighted. She didn't want the guardians to think she doesn't want Cornelia to be happy. «But who will interrupt them? » Taranee suddenly added. Everybody felt confused and looked at each other, the girls didn't think over this question.

«Al right, let me do the dirty job» Hay Lin finally said.

She came out of the bushes and came nearer to the house wall, straight under the balcony.

Caleb and Cornelia didn't notice her. They didn't see anything at all except each other. They were standing together, both scared; both didn't know what to say. The moon lit its light on them; Caleb was holding Cornelia gently by her arms, just as in Shakespeare's play. Maybe something could really happen and their faces even started to move a bit towards each other… but the fortune was cruel and she didn't want this to happen at that moment.

Hay Lin coughed loudly and the new Romeo and Juliet gasped and realized that they were watched by. They quickly recoiled from each other and stood on the different sides of the balcony both blushing.

«Uh, guys, sorry for interrupting ya but don't be carried away » Hay Lin said to them when they finally looked down at her «I know it's all romantic atmosphere, you're Romeo and Juliet and everything together but we have important things to do»

«It was not what you thought about» Cornelia quickly said trying to hide her embarrassment «Nothing happened, at all» She didn't know why but she didn't want her friends to know about her feelings, furthermore, Caleb was there and he could simply hear what he didn't need to hear yet.

«Yes, nothing happened. I was just waiting for you, I didn't notice you girls came» Caleb said. He also lied to the guardians because he couldn't tell Cornelia about his love at that moment.

«How painful is lying to him» Cornelia thought.

«How painful is lying to her» Caleb thought himself.

Then they both though the same thing «It really was what the girls thought about… or at least could be»

«Oh who would say! » Irma thought while the other girls were going out of their shelter. They all knew that Corny and Caleb were both lying.

«Come on, guys» Will finally said «We have to get out of here»

Caleb jumped over the balcony gate and stood on a narrow part of it. Then he offered Cornelia his hand to help.

«So, guys, what are you going to do to get out of here? » Cornelia asked climbing over the balcony gate with Caleb's help.

«We are going to look for portals here» the Fire guardian explained.

Caleb jumped down on Earth though it was very high. But he was a good warrior and could do this.

«You really think it will work? » Cornelia continued to interrogate them.

«We know it can not work and we have a very little chance but this is all we can do» Will said «It's better to do something than to do nothing at all because we have very little time»

«I hope grandma is trying to help us» Hay Lin sighted.

Everyone turned to go when they heard Corny's cry «Hey, and how will I get down?! » She was still standing on the balcony in front of the gate and couldn't get down.

«Jump, I'll catch you» Caleb suggested.

«You sure? » Cornelia was worried a little.

«Trust me» Caleb said.

Cornelia could do anything if her love said so and despite she was risking, she jumped down. Caleb gently caught her in his arms. It was an unforgettable sense. She was so close to him, he could feel every curve of her ideal figure and he wanted this to last forever. Cornelia also felt his strong arms and she could pay any cost to last that moment. But they had to hurry, so Cornelia stepped on earth and she and Caleb came nearer to other girls.

«We need to discuss a plan of actions» Will said as a leader.

«We'd better leave the garden, there are lots of guards around the house and if they wake up and see us everything will be ruined. It's safer in the street» Cornelia said and she was absolutely right.

«Oh, no, climbing over that wall again! » Hay Lin groaned «If only we had a key»

«You mean this? » Cornelia pulled out the garden gate keys.

«Wow, how did you do that? » everybody gasped.

«I have my own methods» the Earth guardian smiled «If you are Juliet Capulet, why not use the advantages of this? »

She opened the gate and everybody came into the quite dark street.

«Guys, you know, we have even less time than two days because of one problem» Cornelia said closing the gate after herself.

«What is the problem? » Hay Lin asked.

«Tybalt» Corny sighted.

«Juliet's cousin? But why is he our problem? » Will didn't understand.

«Exactly, you see, guys » Cornelia tried to explain «they all act like in the book, that means that the day after tomorrow will be a duel between Mercutio and Tybalt and Tybalt kills Mercutio. After that Romeo kills Tybalt and is send out of Verona. And Caleb is Romeo, he can't be sent out! »

The rest of the team looked at each other. They all realized that Cornelia was right. «But I will be sent out only if I kill Tybalt » Caleb finally said «I am not going to murder anyone»

Cornelia looked at him with sad eyes. «It's not that easy» she said «When we are acting like Shakespeare's heroes, we know all their actions in the nearest time. But if we do something on our own, we won't know what happens »

«That means we have only this night, the second day and second night to get back to Heatherfield? » Taranee finished.

Cornelia nodded. Nobody thought of the duel fact before, but the situation was even worse.

«That means we need to hurry and do something immediately! » Will said.

«So what's the plan of actions? » Irma asked.

Will opened her mouth to say something but Caleb outstripped her.

«Wait, do you hear that noise? » he asked heeding.

The guardians listened carefully and also heard a really strange but familiar sound, like somebody was screaming.

«Yes, we do» Taranee said «and it sounds like…»

Everybody peered in the night's darkness and they were able to see a tiny green point on the horizon. It was coming closer and closer and soon they were able to see that it was…

«Blunk! » the girls and Caleb gasped in one voice. It was really Blunk. He got to Verona through the portal as Mrs. Lin had told him. Luckily, none of the citizens saw him because it really could have changed history. But that little stupid creature managed to get in trouble. He rushed along the street screaming as if he was cut into pieces and a huge dog was running straight behind him. Its mad eyes and large fangs said that their master was not the friendly one.

While the girls were standing shocked and didn't realize how Blunk got to medieval Verona, he and his pursuer moved towards them. Caleb took the first stick lying on the ground. He was ready to fight. At least, Blunk was his companion and maybe even a friend.

When the pair was completely close, the little green monster hid quickly behind the girls and Caleb took the dog's attack on him. He strongly bet the dog on its forehead with a stick and it stepped back, shocked a little. But soon it got over the shock, roared terribly and attacked Caleb again. At this time, the animal threw him down on the ground and they both started to fight with rage. The guardians were extremely worried, but they could not do anything. Cornelia's heart was bleeding when she thought what could happen. She wanted to rush and help Caleb but the girls stopped her. Without guardians powers they were helpless and they only stayed to pray and hope that everything would make do. At least Caleb, as he was a skillful fighter, managed to beat the dog in such a way, that that huge animal monster drew under its tail, whined as a puppy and ran away along the dark medieval streets. Everybody sighted.

Caleb stood up and shook the dust of.

«That's all. That dog won't be back any more » he said.

«How did you get here, Blunk? » Irma asked looking at the little frightened creature.

Blunk thought for a while and then remembered he had a very serious mission. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a dirty, kneaded and bad-smelling peace of paper and extended it to the girls.

«Oh, Blunk, it's disgusting! Take it away! » Cornelia wasn't very delighted seeing that.

«Blunk hand message from Mrs. Lin» he murmured.

«Grandma finally found a way to help us! » Hay Lin cried with joy.

Will took the paper and read:

In Verona, Middle Ages

We must open mysterious cages

When the secret door is opened

And the magic book is found

The shining heart will give its power

To heart another

And I truly and strongly believe

That powers of kind defeat powers of evil.

_**(Sorry, people, I'm not really good at writing poems in foreign languages) **_

«A poem?! » Irma was astonished «What does it mean? I thought Mrs. Lin found something that will help us get out of here »

«Maybe it's a spell? » Hay Lin supposed.

«No, scarcely » Caleb said «If it was, something would happen while Will was reading it»

«But it must mean something! » Taranee threw up her hands.

«I think, I know what it is» Cornelia said after a while. Everybody turned to her. «I heard about it before» the Earth guardian continued «It is a kind of enigma or riddle, which has a clue to our problem. I mean there is instructions what we must do to get out of here, and if we realize what it is, we will be able to return back »

«Cornelia is right» Will said «Now we have a little catch on, a thread that we mustn't lose. I understand the first line; we really are in medieval Verona »

«And what about cages? What do we need to open? » Hay Lin shook her shoulders.

«It must be an aphorism» Cornelia thought aloud «That means we have to solve some mystery that helps us get out of here»

«The last line is easy too» Irma said « "And I truly and strongly believe, that powers of kind defeat powers of evil" It's about Phobos, who else could it be! »

«I knew it was his entire affair! He captured us here to rule the world! » Hay Lin was indignant.

«But I don't understand the middle of the poem. It says something about a heart» Will said «Maybe the Heart of the Kandrakar is supposed? »

«Perhaps» Taranee said «But what about the door and the book? »

«OK, Corny, you are our brain centre» Irma said «What do you think it means? »

«The book…» Cornelia reflected «I got it! » she suddenly yelled that everybody shuddered and Blunk was so frightened that he nestled up Caleb's leg.

«They say we must find a magic book» Cornelia continued «And where is plenty of books? In the library! We need to search in Montagues' and Capulets family libraries! Not without reason I am Juliet and Caleb - Romeo»

«Cornelia, you're a genius! We are not sure but perhaps you are right» Will said «We need to try this, now when we have this riddle it is more sensible than searching for portals around here»

«So what's our plan? » the Fire guardian asked.

«All right» Cornelia took the initiative «We still need to pretend. Caleb, you pretend being Romeo until we get out of here, it is the most sensible way. So Benvolio and Mercutio are your best friends and you act as you said nothing at all about you are Caleb from Meridian and everything. OK? »

«Sure» Caleb shook his shoulders.

«Then» Corny continued «Caleb takes Blunk, I think he will manage to hide him from Montagues, and they go searching in the Montagues family library. Girls, next morning you all come here, I_'_ll ask where the Capulets family library is and we do searching the book there. Right? »

«Great plan» Irma said «And now we need to go to our homes and sleep. I'm falling asleep right now»

«Then, bye guys! » Cornelia said and unlocked the gate.

«Bye, Corny, see ya tomorrow! » the guardians said.

Cornelia looked at Caleb to say goodbye to him and forgot about everything. Caleb was also charmed and he stood looking at his only love. They both forgot about everything, they were alone in the universe. Very romantic. The guardians, who were about to leave, stopped, looked at their Romeo and Juliet, sighted and shook there shoulders. Hay Lin coughed loudly again, she needed to interrupt the pair one more time because Caleb had to go back. It was dangerous for him to stay near Capulets house and Romeo's parents could discover the missing of their son. Caleb and Cornelia were back on Earth again. They needed to separate.

«Good night, Caleb» Cornelia said shyly and blushed.

«Good night, Cornelia» Caleb's heart was beating.

Cornelia went into the garden and closed the gate after her. Caleb sighted and looked at Blunk.

«Come on, pal. Tomorrow will be a hard day» he said to him.

Blunk was surprised. Caleb had never called him "pal" before. Love really can do miracles to people.

Everybody went away and Verona streets became quiet again. The next day really seemed to be hard.

**OK, people, what do say? Waiting for your reviews! **

**(By the way, I designed other girls' clothes.**

**Cornelia: **_a light pink dress with bare shoulders (as her guardian's top), the bottom is wide and a narrow pink silk ribbon around her hips, narrow sleeves_

**Will:**_ a colorful dress with wide bottom, sleeves wide near the shoulders, narrow from elbow to the wrist_

**Irma:**_ a light blue dress with wide bottom, wide sleeves and a square décolletage (similar to Juliet's dress from "Romeo & Juliet" musical _

**Hay Lin: **_a light violet dress, wide bottom and long pieces of light cloth tied to her narrow sleeves _

**Taranee:** _a bright orange dress, a bit close-fitting, narrow bottom, narrow sleeves, a light cloth scarf behind the back around the waist_

**So, what do you say about me as a clothes designer?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for reviewing, guys, it's so sweet that you like the story. And yeah, I finally updated! If you want to get translations of French lyrics used in the story, just E-mail me. Anyway, go on, read and review.**

Chapter 6

The morning had come. The new day was beginning. The birds were singing happily and the first beam of sun got into the bedroom through the window and fell on Will's face.

She knitted her brow, stretched and opened her eyes. At first Will didn't understand where she was. It was not her room in Heatherfield; it was a big medieval style bedroom and Will was lying in a big bed with light cloth hanging over it. The girl herself was wearing a long medieval dressing down and the Heart of the Kandrakar was still hanging around her neck.

«Where am I? » she thought a bit nervous and set on the bed. She looked at the little toilet table **(sorry, I don't know how it is called in English)** and she saw a small piece of paper with the riddle written on it. This reminded her of all that happened the day before. Yeah, she was still in Verona, she had even less time than before to get out of there and she needed to go to the Capulets and meet the girls there.

She hardly could finish her thought when somebody knocked on the door. Will gasped. She didn't expect this and didn't know what to do.

«Lady Eleanor, it's me, Bianca. May I come in? » she heard a woman's voice behind the door.

Will had no point of who that Bianca was and what she needed in her room. «Certainly, come in » she said because this was the first what came to her mind.

The door opened and a young servant girl in red clothes entered the room. She must have been Eleanor's servant.

«Good morning, mademoiselle Eleanor» she said friendly «You are already awaken? »

Will was sitting on the bed holding her blanket. «Uh, yes, already» she said. She tried to find a sensible form of speaking. She had never been a rich earl's daughter from Caplets' camp and she didn't imagine how to behave with servants.

«Your father was in rage yesterday» Bianca continued «That accident worried all the servants in the house» She felt silent for a moment. Bianca took the jar and started to pour the water from it into a bowl. She was standing back to Will. «Do you really love monsieur Mattiolly? » she suddenly asked continuing her work.

The question shocked Will. She didn't expect this and totally didn't know what to say.

«Oh, excuse me, mademoiselle. I am too curious for a servant» Bianca quickly added when she didn't hear anything in response. «Do you wish to get dressed now? »

«Yes, please» Will was glad that that girl changed the theme. She waited that Bianca would leave the room but she was standing where she was and also waited for something. So they both stayed looking at each other with surprise.

«Do you want me to dress you or to make your hair first? » Bianca finally broke the silent. Will stared at her servant as if Bianca was a little lunatic. Then she finally remembered that in Middle Ages all the rich girls were dressed by their own servants. That was new and Will couldn't get used to this easily. Oh, old good Heatherfield! There Will could do everything herself, she had her powers everything! She really missed her mom, her school friends, Matt, Mrs. Lin, even Mr. Hoggles who ate only from her arms. What is happening with them all now? Do they still remember her? And she is protruding here in Verona and doesn't know anything. In Verona, where she is thought to be some kind of Eleanor, where she has no powers, where they all are in danger, where she has crazy parents and she even can't normally see the girls and Caleb (only as a friend, don't think anything! He forever belongs only to Cornelia), who is Montague and her enemy now. What a life! Well, sorry for this little deviation.

«Make hair» Will said and sat in front of her table with a mirror. Bianca stood behind her mistress and through the mirror she saw the Heart of the Kandrakar hanging over her neck. She never saw that jewel before.

«What is it, Lady» she asked «Is this necklace new? »

«Nothing» Will quickly snapped and covered the crystal with her hand.

«Oh, that jewel is not in fashion any more. Let me remove it, maybe I could suggest you something more suitable? » Bianca raised her hand to the crystal.

«No! Don't touch it! » Will yelled as if Bianca was going to murder her or something. The shocked girl jumped back. She didn't expect at all such a reaction from her Lady. That was all very strange; Eleanor never behaved in such a way. And where did that necklace get from? Bianca's head was full of questions.

«Uh, sorry» Will said guiltily. She new that she overdid that. «I didn't want to shout at you, but this necklace is very important for me and I don't want to put it away» she tried to explain.

«Certainly, lady Eleanor, as you wish» Bianca said a little confused and took the comb.

At Rosalina's house 

By that time Irma had already woken up and was standing in front of her wardrobe. Her own girl servant was standing nearby. The Water guardian was already a little used to a wealth medieval girl's life during the time of her being in Verona. She was going to choose a dress to wear and she opened the wardrobe.

«Wow! Cool outfits! » she cried as she never seen such a great amount of clothes which all belonged to her.

«Sorry, Lady Rosalina? » the servant asked. Of course she didn't understand modern teenagers slang.

Irma felt confused. She needed to save the situation. «Uh, I mean, very beautiful clothes. I think I'll choose this one» and she pointed at the blue dress, she was wearing the day before.

«As you wish, mademoiselle» the servant said. She really found her lady very strange in last time. Rosalina was rather a fashionable girl for those times, but she was never so delighted when she saw her dresses. And she had never spoken in such a strange manner before. What did influence on her so badly?

Irma sighed with relief. The servant girl didn't notice anything. «I must really be careful about what I say» she thought «The manner of my behavior can totally give me out. And I don't need any more problems. Oh, I'm fed up with acting like Rosalina, who never saw and don't know anything about her. How I wish that all would finish! » But that was not going to finish, everything was only beginning. So Irma had nothing more to do just to go and start dressing.

At Catherine's house 

Well, and now let's see what was happening with Taranee that morning. Her servant girl helped her to dress and she was going downstairs to have breakfast.

Her mother was already waiting for her. «So, you were at the ball at Capulets' yesterday? »

«Yes, I was» Taranee answered. She was already waiting for some kind of trick.

«So, did you find a good party for you? » Madam asked.

Taranee sighted. «Mother, but why do you want me to get married so early? I'm only 16! And I'm not going to marry anyone! »

Her mother looked at her sadly. «Oh, Catherine, don't be so stubborn. You know it will save us»

Taranee looked at her new mother surprised. She really didn't understand why her instant marriage to a wealthy man will save her and Madam.

«Catherine, don't be a child, you know that your father died fighting with those damned Montages. It was a great loss for everybody; you know that when it happened we started to grow poor. And to have some money you need to find a rich fiancé»

Taranee even felt sorry for her. She new that it was very painful to loose a husband.

«Oh, dear, Catherine's and her mother's life is not as easy as I supposed» the Fire guardian thought «I thought it wasn't so necessary to find a husband for Catherine. But I can't do that, I'm not Catherine, I don't belong here. I hope everything will be all right with them when I get back to Heatherfield»

The lady noticed that her daughter was silent «Sorry, honey» she said guiltily «I didn't want to remind you of everything, but the situation we are in now only let hope it would be better. Come now, Go down and we will have breakfast» Taranee obeyed. She new she mustn't be late to meet the girls.

At Annabelle's house 

Hay Lin also had little troubles that morning. She and her new family were going to have breakfast. The Air guardian wasn't used to the fact that the house was full of servants. She couldn't do anything herself. For every kind of activity there was a special servant. The servants helped to wash herself and too dress her and when they set at the table the servants started to bring food and drinks. Hay Lin wanted to bring everything herself, but when she was going to stand from the table, the Earl looked at her a bit angrily. She stayed but she didn't feel very cozy. The servants even poured drinks in the goblets and put the food on the plates themselves. It was new for Hay Lin. At her grandmother's restaurant, where she usually helped as a waitress, she was more used to serving then to being served.

The Lord and the Lady and even Annabelle's younger brother and sister noticed that the girl was confused. Hay Lin tried not to make any mistakes and act like a mare medieval girl, because her miss could ruin everything. She took the fork and tried to remember all the rules of etiquette she knew. But when she tried the meat she forgot about everything and started to eat very fast and uncivilized. All her family was astonished, looking at that scene. Even the servants remarked that Lady Annabelle behaved very strange.

«If you eat too fast you may choke » her mother said trying to stop her daughter to disgrace their kin.

This influenced a little. Hay Lin stopped eating so fast and after swallowing a big piece of meat finally said «Sorry, mother. I didn't want to, but this food is delicious, I've never eating anything like this before »

The members of the family looked at each other with surprise. What is she talking about? Why does she say she never eaten it before, when she eats practically the same every morning and she never remarked it was so delicious before? What happened to their little Annabelle after that day, when she went to the Capulets to visit Juliet?

And Hay Lin was so brought away with all of that, that she completely forgot about where she was and what she mustn't say. «I adore medieval food; it's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. Though my grandmother also cooks the best. Have you ever tasted sushi? »

Everybody opened their mouths. Did she become mad? What is she talking about? And why is she calling their usual food 'medieval' and why is she talking about her grandmother, who is for a long time in grave?

«Oh my gosh, you stupid head, shut up at once! » Hay Lin ordered to herself when she saw her new parents' reaction. She knew that she was saying total nonsense. She even didn't even know how to cover that all. The only true way was a try of escape. She slowly slipped down her chair and quickly ran to the door.

«I need to see Juliet, Ill spend the rest of the afternoon at hers» she quickly murmured and disappeared behind the door leaving her family alone with the mystery of her sudden change.

At Juliet's house 

Cornelia already got up and now was having breakfast. She didn't have any problems and didn't do any mistakes. She was well prepared for that and she acted perfectly. She was again wearing the Heart of the Ocean because she had a strange feeling that it will be useful for her one day. Cornelia was sitting at the table having breakfast with Lord and Lady Capulet. The nurse was also sitting at the table. The dumb servant girl was pouring valuable vine in Monsieur Capulet's goblet. The Earth guardian fell in thoughts and stopped eating. She was thinking about everything happened in the last time. About how they got to Verona and why Phoboes needed that, about the girls and the riddle Mrs. Lin sent to them with Blunk. What could it mean? She thought of the last night on the ball and then at the garden. She thought about Caleb. What could happen if they were not interrupted that evening? Maybe something really important? More important for her that anything in the world? She will never find this out now. And what if they won't have enough time to get out of Verona before the day of the duel between Tybalt and Mercutio? What if they won't be able to return the power of the Heart of the Kandrakar, what if their guardian team will be ruined and Phoboes takes the power over Meridian or the whole world? What if the Capulets marry her on Paris by force? What will she do then? How could she live without Caleb? Why does she need to suffer so much? Why? Pourquoi? There were so many questions and answers for them.

Earl and Madam Capulet noticed that their daughter stopped eating. «Juliet, why did you stop eating? Did anything happen? » Madame Capulet asked worrying.

Cornelia's thoughts were interrupted «Uh, nothing» Corny put a piece of meat in her mouth.

The nurse looked worried. She knew everything about Juliet and it seemed that her girl was rather strange in the last two days. There were some reasons for the Nurse to worry. First, yesterday the girl said that she was not Juliet and other nonsense like that; at the ball she didn't pay much attention to Lord Paris and she, the Nurse, found her standing with Romeo Montague in the garden; when the ball was over, the Nurse found out that Juliet was too delighted that evening and her eyes were shining brighter than usual; and now she was thinking about something all the time. Of course, it doesn't prove anything but for the nurse, who knew Juliet from the time she was born, it was time to start worrying. Her heart was giving her alarming signals and she didn't know the reason of it.

The blond raised her head at her new parents and thought that it was the best moment to ask them what she needed to ask. «Uh, mother, father» she started carefully «I never asked you before our family library before? »

Earl Capulet put his goblet on the table and looked t his daughter with surprise. Questions of that kind were not usual for the mere girl of those times. His wife was also very surprised.

«Our family library? » Lord Capulet asked again to make sure that he didn't mishear.

«Yes, we do have one, right? » Corny quickly said.

«Of course we have, but dear, » Madame Capulet said «why are you asking about that? »

Cornelia didn't hesitate for any moment. She knew that she will be asked this question and she already prepared the suitable answer. «I thought, if I belong to the Capulet clan, I need to know the history of my ancestors» she said unshakably «is there anything bad in this? » she added.

Both Lord and Lady Capulet (and the Nurse and all the servants in the room in addition) were surprised with her answer. Where else will you find a young wealthy girl who wants to read the history of her clan?

The Earl was a little confused with Cornelia's straight answer. «Of course, there is nothing bad in this» he said unconfidently «If you really wish to find it, Capulet family library is few steps from the old cathedral » he said.

Corny got the information she needed and she quickly stood up. «Thank you father, thank you, mother» she said politely and made a reverence «With your permission I'll spend the day there reading »

She was ready to go away but Lady Capulet stopped her «Wait for your nurse, Juliet» she said.

Cornelia stopped straight where she was standing «The nurse? » she asked again. That could spoil all her plans. She needed to go alone with the girls and nurse couldn't be in the library.

«Does nurse really needs to follow me? » she asked looking at her parents. The Nurse was astonished. She always followed Juliet in the streets anywhere she went and Juliet never complained about it before. Cornelia saw that she could hurt her nurse's feelings and quickly added «I mean, I don't want to bother my nurse, the library is not very far, I could get there on my own»

«But Juliet » Lord Capulet said «It is very dangerous for a young girl to walk alone in the streets. The streets of Verona are full of those Montages, and they the cruelest dogs, they can do anything to you» his face started to get angrier as he talked about his sworn enemies.

«By I wont be alone» Cornelia tried to justify «I will come with the girls It is not dangerous with them»

Lord Capulet didn't know what to decide «All right, daughter» he finally said «If you are sure you will be safe you can go»

«Oh, thank you, thank you! » Cornelia's face lit with joy. She quickly made one more reverence and disappeared behind the door. Lord and Lady Capulet looked at each other. That was all strange about Juliet's idea of the library. But soon they both stopped worrying as they had many chores to do. The Earl went on his personal affairs in the town and Madame Capulet started to think of her daughter's future engagement to Paris. She liked this pleasant young man and wanted to become related with him.

The Earth guardian was waiting for her girlfriends outside the house. Now when she knew where was Capulets' family library was, they needed to search for the magic book as the riddle said. She started to become impatient when Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee arrived.

«Sorry, are we late? » the Water guardian asked.

«No, but where is Will? We can't go without her and we really need to hurry» Corny replied.

Soon the girls saw Will running towards them. She was holding the flap of her long dress but it was still very hard to run fast.

«Oh, that long dresses! » she said as soon as she came to the other girls. «It's so uncomfortable! Why they haven't yet invented shorts and sport tops in the Middle Ages! » she murmured.

All the girls looked at her with big eyes as if Will was not a girl but a horrible monster. «Oh, my gosh! » Irma whispered looking at the guardians' leader.

«What? » Will couldn't understand her friends' reaction.

«Uh, Will » Cornelia tried to explain «Don't take offence, but… did ya look in the mirror today? »

«Yes, is anything wrong with my appearance? » Will still couldn't understand.

«I can't describe that; you'd better look in the water in the fountain » Hay Lin advised.

Will came nearer to a beautiful medieval style stone fountain, which was in Capulets' garden, and looked at her reflection in the water. She suddenly shrieked and jumped back. «Oh, heavens, is that really me? » she said breathing deeply. On her head was something that can't be described. Her servant made Will such a hair-do that looked more than strange. On her head were tons of short plaits and tails that the whole view was horrible. Will had short red hair and because of that, Bianca had great difficulties in making her a medieval high hair style. She never worked with such 'material' and she did her best to have a good result. Maybe, in point of view of medieval Verona citizens it looked a kind of normal, for the girls from ХХI century it looked very ridiculous. Will quickly dismissed her hair.

«Now normal? » she asked the other guardians. The girls nodded and Will sighted with relief. She was glad that none of her friends from Heatherfield saw her in such a look.

«Come on, guys, we need to hurry» Cornelia said «I found out everything we need. Let's go to the library and search for that book» And the five girls set off to the library.

A lot of hours later 

A lot of time passed and the girls were still at the Capulets' family library. They were exhausted with searching but there was no result. The library had millions and billions of books and the girls looked through most of them but with no success.

Cornelia was carrying a big pile of books. She heavily put them on the table and started to look through each one. Irma was searching in the other end of the library. Will took a very thick book in leather binding from the shelf. It was all covered in dust. The guardian blew the dust off… straight to Hay Lin's face. The Air guardian coughed. «Sorry» Will smiled with sympathy. Taranee unroll a big scroll and other its end fell to Will's feet.

«Again nothing» the Fire guardian sighed looking through the scroll.

«I can't believe that! » Will shook her shoulders «We have been sitting here for hours, we looked through hundreds of books and didn't find anything except tons of Capulets' history»

«And we don't even know what we are looking for» Cornelia said closing next in turn book «The enigma says everything very abstractly and we can't be sure in anything. And check out the fact we don't practically have any time left»

«Yeah, that's a very difficult situation» Hay Lin sighted «I know I'm an optimist but even I say that this all is hopeless»

«Oh, dear, Hay Lin is right» Will said «We really have very little chances to get out of here before tomorrow. And you guys only imagine what can happen if we are late! Caleb will be sent out of Verona if he kills Tybalt, the Heart of the Kandrakar's power will be blocked, we won't be able to transform any more and without guardians powers Phoboes will rule Meridian! That's terrible! »

«And me? » Cornelia said loudly. Her voice was trembling. «Did you think what will happen to me, Will? Everything is already decided for me. Those Capulets will marry me on that Paris, who I don't even know! All my life will be ruined, why I deserve such a miserable destiny? » Everybody understood that she was first of all worrying about her separation with Caleb though she didn't say about it.

«Cornelia, don't think I didn't care about your future » Will tried to justify «You're one of my best friends and I don't want you to be unhappy. It's all very hard for all of us; we understand you and we all try for this not to happen»

«She is right, we mustn't loose hope at any situation» Taranee said.

«Hey, anybody saw Irma? » Hay Lin finally noticed that the Water guardian was not there.

«That's all right, she at that shelf» Cornelia calmed her friend.

Irma was really nearby searching for something she was not sure in herself. She came nearer to one of the shelves and examined it in details.

«Hey, that's strange» she thought «All the volumes on this shelf look similar: they are large-sized, thick, in red cover. All, except one small blue-covered book. What is it doing here? It seems like it was put here on purpose. Maybe it's the one we are looking for? » with these thoughts Irma pulled out that book.

As soon as she did that, everybody heard a loud grating. The four other girls looked at the opposite wall and opened their mouths in surprise…

**All right, guys, sorry that I updated so late, I practically don't have any time to write and this is the shortest that I could make this chapter. And sorry I finished on a hanging place, that's the way I can intrigue you and keep ya reading my story. Anyway, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**All right people, I'm glad that you like the previous chapter, sorry that I update so slowly, I try to do everything in my power to update more often. By the way, this is the fastest time ever! I updated less then a week, that's my record! Wow! Anyway, here's**

Chapter 7

…Suddenly the blocks on the wall started to move apart and soon they formed an open arc with a tunnel. Everyone was astonished and even a bit frightened with that.

«I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything! » Irma quickly started to justify.

The guardians waited that something will appear from that tunnel but nothing happened. After a second the girls unconfidently came closer to that hole in the wall.

«How did that appear? » Will wondered and everybody looked at Irma.

«Don't blame me in that! » Irma strongly defended herself. «I only took that book from the shelf cause it was different from other volumes. I didn't know anything about this door»

«Irma, don't be nervous, we don't accuse you of anything» Taranee said «You know, guys, I read somewhere that in medieval castles there were often secret motions under the ground. But why did the Capulets need that tunnel? »

«Maybe they keep prisoners in it? » Hay Lin supposed.

«No, that can't be true» Will said «But since we got in Verona we can't be sure in anything»

«That looks scary, maybe we'd better go away? » Irma was already in panic.

«Irma! » Cornelia looked at the Water guardian convict «Girls, you know, I have no idea of what is it and why do the Capulets need that but I'm practically sire that this is what we are looking for. Will, give me the riddle, please»

«Here» Will extended the blonde the small piece of paper. She had no point of what that Earth guardian intended.

«You just look here» Corny pointed at a line in the text « 'When the secret door is opened', that's it! It's a secret door, right? That's the clue of how we get out of here! »

«But we were looking for the magic book here» Taranee didn't surrender «And it also says about a heart. Are you sure that this is the door that is said in the enigma? »

«No, I'm not in anything» Cornelia admitted «But there must be a connection between all of them. If we find the door, we'll find the book and the heart. Anyway it's our last chance and we have to try»

«But how can this secret tunnel help us get back? » Hay Lin asked.

«The only way to know is to… go inside it» Taranee said unconfidently.

«And who will go there first? » Will asked carefully. Silence. Everybody is looking at miss Vandom.

«What? » Will realized what everyone wanted from her. «Don't even look at me! I won't go there the first. I know that I'm the leader of the guardians but here it doesn't matter as we can't transform. Besides that Irma found that tunnel» she added quietly.

«Why me? » Irma yelled. It was understandable that she didn't want to be the first to enter that tunnel. «Cornelia is the Juliet person, it is her parents' library so, let her go the first! »

«Oh, thanks! » Cornelia put her hands on her hips. She was dissatisfied with what Irma did but she had no choice. The four other girls were staring at her. «Do I really must go the first? » she asked hoping on them change their mind. But everyone nodded. «All right, I'll go, but you all will follow me! » she said.

«Of course we will! We're not nuts to leave you alone there! » Hay Lin said. She felt that they were all guilty for Cornelia.

«That's dark there, guys» Will said dropping in the space. «We should take the flares»

The girls took the flares of the library wall. Cornelia looked in the horrible darkness of the tunnel. She was very scared but she stepped over her fears, sighted deeply and came in holding her dress's flap. «Carefully, guys, there are steps» she warned her friends when her feet groped for a steep step in completely darkness. The other girls obediently followed the blonde.

They went down under the ground and started to go along the tunnel. The bright daylight which came from the whole in the library world became further and further. The five guardians lit the surrounding space with light from their flares but it was still very scary. They looked around, at the dark old walls and ground under their feet and shuttered at every rustle.

Suddenly a flock of bats flew straight to the girls. All guardians, except Hay Lin, screamed and bent down. Soon the bats flew away and the girls stood up breathing deeply.

«What were you afraid of, those were only bats» Hay Lin said. But when she turned away from the girls one more bat, who must fell behind from the others, flew straight in front of the Air guardian. Hay Lin screamed louder that all the four girls together and bent down.

«Yeah, who would say! » teased Cornelia looking after the bat. Hay Lin stood and she only could smile in response.

The girls continued there way along the tunnel but further they went, more frightened they got. Suddenly the wind blew and blew out Taranee's flare. She gasped and it became even darker in the tunnel.

Now every sound frightened the girls. There was a very quiet sound, maybe it was only a mouse, but in complete silence it sounded horrified. «Did you hear that? » Will gasped. Everybody heeded and started to look around.

«Oh, my gosh, maybe it's a monster? » Irma started to panic.

«Don't be silly, there are no monsters in Middle Ages! » Cornelia whispered. She tried to follow sound sense but she was not sure in anything.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. Nobody realized what exactly it was but the guardians were in such a state, that they screamed really loudly and rushed back to the door in the library wall. They already passed through much distance but they were all so horrified, that they reached the destination in a second.

The girls ran out of that door rapidly breathing deeply. «Irma, close that now! » Will yelled and Irma quickly put the small blue book on its old place. Just in that moment they again heard a loud grating and the blocks started to gather again, a moment and there was again a soiled wall and no door, as it has never been there before.

The girls were still shocked when a guard in medieval armor ran into the library. «Ladies, what happened? I heard you screaming» he said breathing deeply after running.

«No, we were not screaming, sir» Corny said. She didn't want the guard to know anything about the secret tunnel. «You must have misheard. Everything is all right»

«That's good. I was worrying about you, ladies» the guard replied. The girls were waiting that he would go away, but the guard was not going to leave, furthermore, he sat on the chair standing nearby. The girls and the guard all waited but nothing happened.

Finally Cornelia broke the silence. «Uh, captain…» she said shyly.

«Yes, I'm listening, Lady Juliet » the guard turned to the girls.

«You… you could go, there is no danger for us» the Earth guardian continued.

«Thank you lady, but I will stay» the captain answered «It is the order of your father, Lord Capulet»

«Order? » all the girls were surprised and upset.

«Yes, ladies» the guard continued «It is said that recently one family library was robbed in Verona. Monsieur Earl doesn't want this to happen with him so he ordered to double the watch and guard inside the library»

The girls gathered together and started to whisper.

«Guys, we can't go inside that tunnel while the guard is here» Will whispered.

«But what shall we do then? » Taranee asked.

«We must wait until he lives, certainly » Hay Lin said.

«Sorry, captain, but… will you be inside the library for all the time? » Irma asked loudly turning to the guard.

«No, mademoiselle» the captain said. The guardians sighted with relief. «…I will leave at midnight» he continued. The girls' eyes became bigger and all there feelings were now visible in them. No! That can't be that way! They can't wait so long, this night is their last chance to get back to Heatherfield and they still have so much to do.

«And why are you asking, lady? » the guard started to suspect something. Irma got lost because of the question but Cornelia came to help her. «Nothing, nothing, just curious» she covered her friend.

The girls gathered again. «That can't be so! » Will said «We can't risk so much, this night is the last date and we don't even know if this door is the one said in the riddle»

«Will, we don't have any choice» said Cornelia with sorrow in her voice. «He won't leave till midnight and we only must hope that we'll do everything right»

«Cornelia is right, we are really risking, but that's our last chance » Taranee said «So what's our plan? »

«If we really don't have any choice, I think we should do like that…» Will suggested «Now we are going home, at midnight we all meet at the library and take Caleb and Blunk. We will go through that tunnel, we have to do that. Caleb is a good warrior; he'll protect us if there is something. And we only must hope that we do everything right, controversy we'll loose everything»

«Yeah, I think it's the best way» Irma whispered. «But one more question, how will we inform Caleb about he must come at the library at midnight? We ant go to him, he's Montague and our enemy. If someone from Montages' camp notices us, they will capture us and it doesn't mean anything good »

Everybody got lost for a moment from Water guardian's question. «I know» Hay Lin whispered in delight after a pause. The other girls immediately turned to her. «Cornelia will write him a letter» she continued.

Corny's face turned red. She was embarrassed with Hay Lin's suggestion. «Why me? » she said in dissatisfied voice and put her hands on her hips. Actually, she didn't really mind, but she needed to whine a little for purpose.

«Well, first of all, you can pass the note through your nurse» Hay Lin explained «You are Juliet, Caleb is Romeo and the nurse wasn't against their marriage in the book, right? … moreover, you and Caleb have such relations…» she added smiling.

«What relations? What are you talking about! » Cornelia was angry but everybody noticed that she was blushing.

«You know what I'm about » Hay Lin smiled «Very refined relations»

«Hay Lin! » the blonde really got mad. She screamed that so loudly, that the guard (you remember, he was still in the library) shuddered.

«Did you say anything, Lady Juliet? » he asked Cornelia.

«No, nothing, you must have misheard again» the Earth guardian quickly said.

Then she turned to the girls and whispered «All right, I will him that letter only because of the nurse. But the situation is too serious to joke and play on my nerves! » she looked at Hay Lin angrily.

«Sorry! » the Air guardian said.

«We must go now. Act as I do» Cornelia whispered and then said loudly that the captain could hear «Good bye, girls it was very nice to spend the day with you, I hope will meet again soon» and she made a reverence.

The other girls also said good bye to each other very politely, just as it was accepted in the highest society in Middle Ages. Then they all left the library and the guard was left alone sitting on his chair.

Few minuets later at Juliet's house 

Cornelia arrived home soon; she was in hurry as she couldn't loose time. She was ready to run upstairs, to her room but Lady Capulet prevented her.

«Good afternoon, Juliet, you were at our family library with the girls, right? » she said.

«Yes, yes, I was, good afternoon mother» Cornelia said quickly and going round Madame Capulet rushed to the stairs.

«Juliet, why are you hurrying? And why did you spend so much time at the library? » her mother continued the interrogation.

«I… I had a lot to do» Corny quickly said and it was complete truth.

«Juliet, you mustn't spend so much time with those girls» noticed Lady Capulet. «You must think of more important things like marriage. Lord Paris is such a pleasant young man and he is wealth and reputable. Your father didn't decide to give him your hand yet, but I think, he'll agree. Lord Paris made us a visit today, that's such a pity that you was not at home. He… Juliet! Are you listening to what I say? » Madame started to grow angry.

«Yes, yes, of course» murmured Cornelia, but her eyes were searching a piece of paper. She remembered that she had no paper in her room to write on and she hoped that there was something suitable in the house. Her sight fell on the table, on which was lying a pile of yellow, bad-quality medieval paper. She quickly grabbed one sheet and ran upstairs.

«Juliet! Why do you need the paper? Come back immediately, Juliet! » yelled her mother, but Cornelia already disappeared in the corridor.

«Juliet! » Madame Capulet yelled one more time and then her patience was over. «Oh, that disobedient girl! How dare she behave in such a way with her mother! I am going to put end to this at once! » and Lady put her foot on the first step.

The nurse was also in the room and she saw everything happened. When Lady Capulet was going to Juliet's room, she came closer to her mistress and started shyly «Madame, excuse me, but, don't you think you could be too abrupt with the girl? »

Lady Capulet stopped and looked at the Nurse «You are right, so you go and talk to her. Find out why she behaves so strangely and tell me everything »

«Certainly, Madame» said the nurse and started to go up the stairs.

Cornelia ran into her room. She knew that Lady Capulet started to suspect something and she needed to hurry. She quickly sat on the chair and put the paper on the small table in front of her. Corny started to search something to write with, she surely knew that there were no pens invented in medieval Verona. Suddenly her sight was caught with a small ink bowl standing on the table. A big feather was lying next to it. Cornelia rapidly took the feather, dipped it into the ink bowl and started to write. This was the first time when she wrote with a feather and it was very unusual for her. But the Earth guardian didn't even have difficulties with this. She didn't care that it was uncomfortable to write with a feather, she was writing to her Romeo, to her Caleb, and despite the fact the letter didn't contain anything personal, she wrote it with all her soul. She put her feelings in every letter she wrote and her soul was flickering.

She hardly could finish the letter when the nurse entered the room. Corny quickly stacked the paper in half and gripped it in her palm. Then she turned to the Nurse.

«Juliet» the woman said softly looking in Cornelia's eyes «Juliet, please tell me what is happening with you? »

«Oh, no, she suspected something» the blonde thought with fear «Nothing, nurse, nothing» she replied aloud.

«Oh, my girl, don't lie» the Nurse put her arm on Cornelia's forearm. «Don't try to deceive me, Juliet. I know you since you were born, I know everything about you and I feel if something happens. Me and your mother both worry about you, you behave strange. Don't keep it a secret, ma fille (**that means 'my girl' in French**), tell your nurse»

Cornelia realized that she couldn't come unscrewed this time. She couldn't tell her nurse the truth so she needed to lie something. But what? Nurse knew Juliet very well and could identify if she was lying. She needed something special.

The nurse was still looking in Corny's eyes and waited.

«All right, Nurse, I will tell you the reason» Cornelia said quietly and looked in woman's kind eyes. «I, I…» millions of reasons appeared and disappeared again in Cornelia's mind, but she couldn't find any of them suitable.

«What? Speak, what happened? » the nurse became impatient when her alumnus felt silent.

«I…» Cornelia repeated one more time. Then one thought was stuck in her head and she finally decided «I love Romeo! » she said quickly and sighted as if a stone fell off her heart.

«What? » the woman was shocked. «What did you say, child? »

«I am in love with Romeo Montague» she repeated calmly. Cornelia tried to stay calm but her heart was beating quickly waiting for Nurse's reaction.

«But, but… Juliet, he is Montague, his father is your father's enemy» the nurse whispered. She still couldn't believe that her little Juliet grew up and fell in love… fell in love with someone so different from her.

«I know» Cornelia said softly and took her nurse's arm «But I couldn't do anything with my heart. I know we are different but he is the only one I need» Cornelia forgot that she was acting. She was no longer telling the Nurse about Juliet Capulet loved Romeo Montague, but about the feelings that Cornelia Hale had to Caleb Saleman. «I was dreaming about someone like him for all my life and when I first saw him I realized that this is the man I can't live without, this is my only true love. At first I was afraid of my feelings, I know I am only 16, too young to love, and I couldn't confess to myself for a while that the time has come but… now I am completely sure that I love, I do love Caleb…»

«What did you say? » Nurse asked in surprise when she heard Juliet's last phrase.

«Romeo» Cornelia quickly corrected when she realized her mistake «I said, I love Romeo»

«Oh, ma fille, you grew up, you love» the tears we visible in the woman's kind eyes

Et voilà qu'elle aime et voilà qu'elle danse  
Elle me dit je l'aime elle sort de l'enfance  
Et moi qui ne suis rien que sa nurse, son coussin  
C'est pas à moi qu'elle ressemble  
Mais je suis la seule pour elle qui tremble  
Et voilà qu'elle aime et voilà qu'elle danse  
Et voilà qu'elle aime.

«Now I understand why you behaved so strangely in the last few days. I am so happy for you, Juliet» the Nurse continued «Love is best thing which can ever happen in our lives. I also loved my husband, it is such a pity that he died. But, Juliet… does Romeo know about your feelings? Does he love you as strong as you do? »

«Oh, Nourrice, I don't know » said Cornelia and it was totally truth. Suddenly she realized that this was the best situation to put their plan into action. «Nurse, please, in the names of the entire saint, hell me! » she begged.

«Of course, my girl, what do I need to do? » the Nurse was glad that she could help her little Juliet.

«Take this letter…» Cornelia put the fold piece of paper on the nurse's palm. «…to Romeo. He is in the Montages' family library. Please do this; it is the question of life and death! » (and it was probably that way)

«Yes, Juliet, I will do that for you» the woman certified and took the letter.

«But nobody must know about that. If father or mother knows…» Cornelia remembered suddenly.

«Of course, I understand this, don't worry, Juliet, I will keep it a secret» the Nurse said. «I will get to know everything and then tell you. Oh, I so happy for you my girl» she said once again and left the room.

The nurse took her basket with which she usually went shopping and put Cornelia's letter on the bottom of it. She already had a reason for Madame Capulet and she appeared in the stairwell. Lady Capulet was walking around the room nervously downstairs and she rushed to the Nurse when she saw her.

«Did that girl tell you why she was behaving so strangely? » she asked the woman impatiently.

«Oh, yes, Madame. There is nothing to worry about» the Nurse responded. «Juliet is only tired with the wedding preparations, she is worrying a little about marring Lord Paris, it is a big stress for the girl (**I know that they didn't say 'stress' in Middle Ages, but I cant think of anything else, so sorry**) And she has been so long in the library reading her ancestors' history, she became tired and she might be a little impolite with you, Madame» she thought of every detail of her answer and it looked perfect.

But Lady Capulet was not so easy to conduct; she still wasn't sure in that. «And why did she need the paper? » she asked suspiciously.

«The paper? » the Nurse got lost for a moment but she immediately thought up a reason «She… Juliet needed the piece of paper to put it on the bottom of her jewelry box as it got wet» (**Thanks my pen-friend Carolina for idea of this phrase. I have been thinking about what Nurse should say, but I couldn't think of any suitable reason**)

«Oh, I see» Madame Capulet seemed to believe the Nurse «But you took your basket, are you leaving, Nurse? »

«Yes, Madame, I need to go the market» the Nurse replied.

«That's weird; other servants usually go to the market. Are you concealing something? »

«Concealing? » the nurse made an innocent face «No Madame, how could you think of that! I know that Juliet's wedding is being outlined at the house and if everything is practically decided I need to make a dinner, which is deserved for the guests. And I… I am going to bye a special spice, which other servants don't know about»

«All right» Lady Capulet shook her shoulders «If it matters to Juliet's future marriage, you can go »

«Thank you, Madame» the Nurse said happily and went to the exit.

«That's all very strange…» Lady Capulet thought when the Nurse left. She still didn't believe the Nurse very much, despite all the reasons were very suitable. But she had chores to do and soon she didn't pay much attention to what was happening.

Cornelia was watching the leaving Nurse through the window of her room. She still wasn't very sure in her deed and she was a little frightened.

The Earth guardian turned from the window, leaned against the wall and raised her eyes to the ceiling. «I hope I didn't do anything stupid…» she thought breathing deeply.

At Montages' family library 

Caleb and Blunk were at the library since morning. Caleb was searching the magic book as in Cornelia's plan. He already rummaged through half the library but with no success. Only tons and tons of Montages' history. Blunk was completely useless. Caleb took that creature with him for two reasons: the first and more suitable reason was that it was dangerous to leave him at home. If Lord or Lady Montague or somebody else from the house saw that disgusting monster, that could probably change the history. Even citizens of modern Heatherfield were not in delight to see _that_, and you don't even need to imagine the reaction of medieval Verona citizens. The second reason was that Caleb weakly hoped that his 'companion' would help him search the book, but this completely failed. There was no use of him.

Blunk was sitting on the floor with a thick book in a leather binding. He was pulling the pages out of it, putting them in his mouth and immediately swallowed. When he dealed with half of the book, Caleb's patience was over. He came off the book he was looking through and turned to Blunk.

«Stop that at once! » Caleb said angrily and snatch out the book. Blunk seemed to get offence and was ready to burst in tears. «You don't even understand how important all of that is! » Caleb put the book back on the shelf. «If we don't find the book till tomorrow, everything will be ruined! I will be sent out of Verona, Cornelia will be force married on that Paris, (he was talking with rage about Paris because he was going to steal Caleb's only treasure – Cornelia) the power of the Heart of the Kandrakar will be blocked forever and the guardians team will be ruined, Phoboes will take power over Meridian and maybe whole world!..»

But Blunk was so stupid that he didn't understand all the importance of what Caleb said. Caleb sighted and added «…and if all of this happens, nobody will ever remember of you, you will merely disappear in that chaos! »

Blunk gasped and started to yell in panic. «Oh, shut up! » Caleb snapped carelessly and the monster felt silent at once. That was probably the best that he did during the whole day.

Caleb continued searching when he suddenly heard noises outside. He heeded and heard the guards talking loudly and laughing and then a woman's voice which was shouting «Let me go you, dirty disgusting pigs! You shameless scoundrels! I need see Romeo! », then again guards laughter and after that he couldn't sort out anything. But that voice, Caleb was sure that he had heard it before.

Caleb quickly turned to Blunk, who was still sitting on the floor and said «Somebody's going here! Hide, quickly! » But that creature was completely useless. He immediately hit into panic and started to run around the library, yelling as if he was cut in pieces.

When Blunk was passing by Caleb, he (Caleb) grabbed the monster by his collar, quickly brought him to the shelves and pushed the yelling monster on one shelf. After that Caleb covered him with some thick books, so that Blunk was not visible, and only after that, when the epic with hiding was finished, Caleb could finally sight with relief.

«Romeo Montague! » he suddenly heard behind him. The voice was rather near. Caleb turned around and saw a figure standing next to the exit of the library. Caleb looked closely and gasped. In that woman in red clothes he recognized the Nurse, who he saw on the ball at Capulets. Why is she here? Why does she need to see him? A million questions were immediately turning in his head.

«Oh, Romeo» Nurse came closer to dismayed Caleb «Romeo, I need to talk to you. Juliet sent me here»

«Juliet? » Caleb repeated in surprise. More questions came to light in his mind. «Cornelia? Why did she send the nurse? What is she going to tell me? Maybe something happened with my Cornelia? » his heart was beating faster and faster as he thought.

«Juliet is behaving strangely in the last time» the Nurse continued. «When I asked her the reason, she told me everything. Romeo, she loves you»

Caleb didn't expect this at all, so nearly had a heart attack from the news.

The Nurse continued. «Yes, she really loves you. Her feelings are so strong and pure. I even couldn't believe that such a strong love could exist in the world. She doesn't even care that you are Montague, her father's enemy. She loves you with the strongest love ever»

Caleb was speechless. He couldn't understand anything. Cornelia loves him? But why did she send the nurse to tell him. Why exactly now? Or maybe it wasn't true and she was only acting? What does it all mean? Caleb got completely involved.

«Romeo… do you love Juliet? » the Nurse suddenly asked «Do you have as strong feelings as she has? »

Caleb got confused. He didn't expect such a question and didn't know what to answer. What should he say? Must he act? What would Romeo say on his place?

«Yes, Nurse, I love her» he finally said looking at the nurse «I love her more than anything in the world» When Caleb started to say that he totally forgot that he was acting. Now he was telling the Nurse about his true love to Cornelia. «I can't even live without her. She is an angel. Her silk golden hair, her ocean blue eyes make me mad. For her I can do anything, I am ready to accomplish exploits, for her I am ready to die and if she loves me as I do I am the happiest human ever lived on Earth. Oh, Nurse, I love, more than anything in this world I love Cornelia…»

«Whom? » the Nurse asked when she heard Caleb's last phrase.

«Juliet» Caleb quickly corrected him «I said 'Juliet'. Is anything wrong? »

«No, there is just something with my hearing today» the nurse replied «Romeo, I am so glad for you. Juliet will be happy to hear that. I see you love each other truly and strongly, be happy together» the kind woman's face lit up with happiness.

«I'll go and tell my girl everything » the Nurse was ready to go away. «Oh, I completely forgot about this! » she suddenly stopped and returned to Caleb. «Juliet asked me to pass you this letter» the Nurse pulled a piece of paper from the bottom of her basket and gave it to Caleb.

«Be happy together» she repeated and left the library.

Caleb stayed alone. He was standing in the middle of the library and still couldn't understand anything.

Blunk pushed the books he was covered with and they fell on the floor making a lot of noise. Caleb didn't even move. Blunk jumped down on the floor happily. He was fed up with sitting twisted up on the dark and stuffy shelf and was now glad to feel hard earth under his feet again. He wanted to take offence on Caleb but when he noticed his friend standing unshakably in the middle of the hall with wide opened eyes, looking in nowhere, he got surprised and even forgot that he wanted to take offence.

Caleb was completely involved. He was standing and thinking about everything happened just now, he had a million questions but he couldn't answer any of them. Did Cornelia really love him or she said this only for the nurse? Was anything that the nurse said true?

Suddenly, he remembered about the letter, which the nurse brought him. Caleb was still holding it in his arms. He was shocked, that he completely forgot about it and didn't even open it.

Caleb quickly unfolded the paper. Maybe this letter will clear something?

He read Cornelia's message, which she wrote in her usual perfect hand writing.

'_We found a secret door today at Capulets' family_ _library. We think it is the one, which is said in Mrs. Lin's riddle. We can check this only at night. Please, take Blunk and come to the library not far from the old cathedral at midnight. We all will be there. It is a question of life and death!_

_Cornelia ' _

In this message was nothing said about Cornelia's feelings. Caleb didn't even pay much attention to that there now were a little more chances to get out of Verona; he only thought about one thing.

«Maybe Cornelia only said she loves me to the Nurse because she wanted to pass the message through her? » another supposition appeared in his mind «At list, she had to say that, she is Juliet and I'm Romeo. Or… maybe it all was real? Oh, if it only was true, I would become the happiest human ever, but… is there any hope? I'm not even sure that she didn't lie. I would pay any price just to know if it was true! » his head was splitting from these thoughts as well as his heart, but there was nowhere he could find out the truth…

At Juliet's house 

Cornelia was walking around her room impatiently. She was waiting for the Nurse to return. Finally, the door was opened and the Nurse came in.

Cornelia immediately rushed to her. «Nourrice, did you give him my letter? Did you do that? »

The nurse, who had just came, didn't manage even to recover her breath. Finally, after a small break she said «Yes, Juliet dear, I passed your letter…»

«Oh, thanks heavens! » Cornelia sighted pressing her arms to her chest and raising her eyes. She didn't even let the Nurse finish speaking. She was happy that she finally solved that problem and that their plan was about to work.

«But, ma fille, this is not the main thing» the nurse continued. «The main thing is that Romeo told me he loves you! »

«He said so? » Cornelia repeated in a trembling voice. She didn't expect this at all. The Nurse couldn't even understand what feelings Juliet had at that moment: happiness or dismay.

«Yes, dear, he really loves you» the nurse said «And his feelings are as strong as yours. He can't live without you, and believe me, that is true»

Cornelia was breathing deeply. She wondered if Caleb said the truth.

«Dear, I must go now, or your mother suspects something. Will you stay alone? » the Nurse asked.

«Yes, I need to stay alone» Cornelia repeated not looking at the nurse.

When the door after the Nurse was closed, the Earth guardian rushed on her bed. She clasped her arms to her chest, she was looking at the top of her bed, but she wasn't seeing it. Her mind was only taken with one thought. Did Caleb really love her? Or this all was only for the nurse? If it was true, why exactly now? Or the Nurse made him to tell this as Romeo? She was very kind, indeed. Cornelia was ready to do anything just to know what Caleb was really thinking about her. Her heart was beating so fast that it was going to torn apart.

The two young loving hearts were separated; one was at Capulets' camp, another at Montages'. But they both were beating in one rhythm. Two young people, the Earth guardian and the rebel leader of Meridian (**that is how Caleb was called?)**, both had the same feelings to each other. At that moment only one question cared them both. Their hearts were burning from love and from the thought: does he/she really love me? Or he/she was only acting?

The buds of feelings already blossomed into beautiful flowers of love. Love, the strongest and the purest in the whole world. If anybody ever loved as strong, as they did, this person was able to understand the real meaning of the word 'love'. Love, it makes people suffer, but only love can make people really happy. Love, because of it people accomplish exploits and beat their enemies. Love, this is the greatest and the most beautiful thing ever. Love, that means rise very high and touch the birds' wings. Love, that means steal the time, that means stay alive and burn in the heart of the volcano. Love, that means burn your nights, that means pay the price and only love brings sense to our lives. Love, it is much stronger than anything, it gives us the best. Love, to sense your heart, love, to have fewer fears. _Love…_

Aimer, cest plus fort que tout

Donner le meilleur de nous

Aimer et sentir son coeur

Aimer pour avoir moins peur...

Aimer...

**Yeah, I finally did it! Even I'm surprised how I could write such a romantic chapter! OK, waiting for your reviews, later! **


	8. Chapter 8

Par amour, on a trop mal

Oui mais c'est la seule étoile

Dans la nuit qui nous guide

Sans amour, nos vies sont vides

Sans amour...

**Hey, guys, thanks for reviewing again and again, I adore you all! I knew I am a genius! So much success! I wanted to torture you a bit more and wait a couple of days before starting a new chapter, but you, guys encouraged me, so here I am, set at work again! So here is my creation, **

Chapter 8

It was midnight. The moon showed its bright circle from behind the trees. The nightingales sing sweetly in the gardens, the invisible grasshoppers mutter their tune in the high grass. Everything calm and tender. The Capulets' family library was standing plain lit in moonlight; the guards were standing at the doors. They were sleepy, and they damned Lord Capulet with his order to guard the library daily and nightly.

But is there in the bushes not far from the library? If you look closer, that was able to see Taranee inside the thick bushes. She came to the library exactly on time, at midnight, and now was watching the library through the leaves and waiting for her friends to come. There were nobody else, the other guardians and Caleb haven't come yet.

Suddenly, someone quietly came closer to Taranee from her back and put his/her hand on the Fire guardian's shoulder. Taranee screamed so loudly, that even the guards, who were almost asleep, exchanged glances in surprise.

The stranger thrust Taranee's moth with his/her hand and said quickly «Taranee! That's me, Will. Stop screaming, you will kill us all! »

Taranee stopped yelling and looked at the person. It was really Will. «Will » she sighted «You scared me! I nearly had a heart attack! Didn't you know that it is bad to sneak up to people from behind! » she was dissatisfied with her friend's action.

«Sorry, I didn't want to scare you» Will said guiltily.

«Never mind, forget it» Taranee was not a rancorous person.

«Sorry, I came late. Are you waiting long? » Will wondered.

«Not really» Taranee shook her shoulders.

«So, that's all we have? » Will asked looking around.

«Yeah, the guys didn't come yet» Taranee sighted «They should better hurry, we don't have much time»

Both girls turned to the library and watched the guards.

Somebody came to the girls from behind and said quietly «Guys…»

Both Will and Taranee shrieked from unexpectedness and turned around. Cornelia (and it was her, who came) also shrieked from the girls' unexpected reaction.

«Oh, you scared» Will said.

«Sorry, you also scared me. Let's be quiet or somebody will notice us» Cornelia said when she recovered her breath.

The girls nodded. Cornelia set on the grass next to the girls and looked at the library. «So that's all who came? » she asked looking around.

«Yeah, all. Thanks God that you two came, I thought I would be alone» Taranee replied.

Will noticed that the Heart of the Ocean was again sparkling brightly on Cornelia's chest. «Hey, why do you always take it with you? » she asked pointing at the diamond.

«I don't really know» Cornelia sighted touching the Heart of the Ocean «I just have a feeling that one day it will prove useful very much. And I usually trust my intuition»

Will and Taranee shook their shoulders.

«Hey, look, guys, there goes Hay Lin» Taranee said after a while pointing at a figure running towards them.

«Hi, sorry, guys, I'm late » she said lending on the grass «Where are Irma and Caleb? » she asked looking around.

«They are even less responsible than you! » Will said. She was annoyed.

«I'm responsible! » Hay Lin seemed to take offence. «And it's not my fault that Annabelle's family goes to bed that late! »

«Sorry, Hay Lin. I didn't mean that» Will sighted guiltily «I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just very nervous about all of that. If you knew how I want to get out of this Verona! »

«I know and I understand you. We all want to get back» Hay Lin said.

«OK, people, let's just sit and wait for the rest of the guys» Cornelia suggested «That's probably the only we can do now»

It was true, so the girls were just sitting and looking at the library building.

A few minuets later the guardians noticed Caleb walking towards them. Blunk was dragging after him with his tongue thirsted out.

«Oh, finally! » Hay Lin said crossing her arms «And who will confirm after this that men are punctual! »

«Well, but I see that women are even less punctual than men! Irma is not here yet» he said looking around. Then, he found Cornelia with his eyes. «Cornelia, I guess, we need to talk» he said looking his blonde angel.

Cornelia was waiting with fear that he would say that. She was afraid. What will she say to him? How will she explain? Must she tell him that her feelings were true? But she stood up obediently.

Caleb sat down on the grass in a little distance from the girls, so they couldn't hear their dialog. Cornelia sat down on her knees next to him.

«Cornelia, I…» Caleb didn't know what to start with «The nurse came to the library today…»

«I know» Cornelia didn't let him finish, because she feared he would say something she couldn't answer «I sent her to… to pass you the letter»

«Only for this? » Caleb asked carefully. He didn't want to do anything wrong, but he could do anything in the world just if she said 'No'.

Cornelia wanted to tell him everything, her heart was crying that she must do that and she wanted this more than anything else in the world but… maybe he wont understand her feelings? How will she take over if he doesn't love her? Her mind was insisting on her keeping her feelings on her and… her mind won her heart.

«Yes» she whispered with tears in her voice and omitted her eyes.

Caleb was so painful to hear this, but he still had a little hope «The nurse said…»

«Did the nurse tell you anything? » Cornelia pretended that she didn't know anything, despite it was very, very hard.

«Uh, nothing» Caleb said. He didn't want to get a straight repudiation because it would be unbearably painful. He turned away from the Earth guardian, so she couldn't notice suffers on his face.

«How dare I think that it was true? » he thought «What for I amused myself with those silly hopes? She doesn't see in me anything more than just a friend. And she is probably right. She is an ideal and who am I? She can get any guy in the world if she wants, why would she look at me? »

«That's so painful to lie to him! » Cornelia thought looking at the ground «That's much more painful than a thousand knives cut into my heart. I so much wanted to tell him that it all was true! I'm such a coward! But now there is no way back. I guess, I must live with this for the rest of my life…»

(_Note: _**Don't think, guys, that they broke up on that, no! Cornelia didn't say Caleb that she _doesn't _love him, she only pretended that she didn't know about what the Nurse told him in the library. They still love each other and this is not the end of their relationships ;)) **

The sound of quick footsteps interrupted their thoughts. Everybody looked to see who it was. And it was Irma. She was running quickly towards the girls, breathing heavily from long time running. When she reached the bushes, she landed on the grass next to them completely exhausted.

«Irma! » Will was probably shouting «How could you be so late! We lost so much time and we don't have much of it! Because of you we might stay in Verona forever! »

«Don't shout at me! » Irma pronounced recovering her breath «I'm really sorry but don't blame me in that Rosalina's family couldn't fall asleep so long. And it was too risky to escape while they were awake, if they found me, then… » Irma conducted her thumb along her thought.

«Guys, why do we waist precious time since we are all here! » Cornelia hurried her friends.

«Oh-oh, guys, big problems! » Taranee said looking at the library.

«What's there? » everybody started to worry.

«We completely forgot about the guards! They are outside the library and we wont be able to them all being unnoticed»

Everybody looked confused. They completely forgot about Lord Capulet's order to guard outside the library daily and nightly and nobody thought of how to remove the guards. They couldn't believe that their plan and everything will be ruined because of one little blunder. There was fear on everybody's faces… everybody's, except Irma's.

«Guys, don't worry» she said with a tone of an expert. «I see, I'm the only who took care of it. Here! » and she pulled out a small round bottle with red liquid in it.

«What's that? » Will asked pointing at the bottle.

«It's a soporific to remove the guards without any noise» explained Irma. She was very satisfied with herself.

«Cool! How did you get it? » Hay Lin asked with big eyes.

«Very simple» continued the Water guardian in a pompous tone «I came home yesterday. Rosalina's mother sits in her chair and says: (Irma tried to copy Rosalina's mother's manners) Rosalina, daughter, I have a terrible headache today! Please bring me my smelling salts! So I come to their cupboard where they keep medicine and see this. My brains work very quickly; I grab this imperceptibly and voila! We are saved! So, Corny, what do you say? Not only your brains work, ah? » she said sarcastically to Cornelia.

«Oh, yeah, really? » Cornelia crossed her arms. She was glad that Irma found a way to remove the guards, but she didn't like that her friend was talking to her in such a way.

«Yeah, Corny, imagine that! » Irma continued caustically.

«Don't call me 'Corny'! » the Earth guardian said loudly. She was practically shouting and started to boil.

«Guys, it's not the time to quarrel! » Will said irritated «Our lives are in danger, not only, the whole world is, and you are behaving like that! »

Both girls felt ashamed for themselves and their faces became red.

«Hey, sorry that I shouted on you» Cornelia said turning to Irma with regret in her voice «I didn't want to offend you»

«Oh, that's all my fault» Irma replied «I started to tease and obtain you first, so that's me who must apologize»

«Friends? » smiled Cornelia.

«Friends»

And the girls shook each other's hands and hugged as if nothing happened.

«Girls, the time! » Taranee whispered «It's very nice to see you being reconciled, but we must hurry! »

«Totally» Irma started up «Does anybody have handkerchiefs or small pieces of cloth? We need four cause there are four guards»

The guardians quickly pulled their handkerchiefs and passed them to Irma.

«Are you sure this will work? » Hay Lin asked distrustfully.

«Of course it will» answered Irma moistening the cloth with the soporific «They will be sleeping as babies! This will carve the out till morning, believe me»

«So, here's our plan» said Will when the soporific was ready «Cornelia goes the first, then Irma, Taranee and I join her. When we remove the guards we go into the library and inside that underground tunnel. I hope that we do everything right! Everybody understood? »

Cornelia, Irma and Taranee nodded.

«Hey, and what will I do? » Hay Lin seemed to take a bit offence.

«There are only four guards, so you Hay Lin… uh, you stay here and watch if everything's all right. If somebody is coming, you will inform us»

«All right» smiled the Air guardian.

«And what about me? » Caleb asked.

«You would better stay here and wait» Will said «Nobody must see you, especially the guards. You're Montague, remember? »

Caleb nodded obediently.

«All right, guys, I'm off to my mission» Cornelia stood up taking her piece of cloth.

«Good luck, Corny» Caleb said softly, when Cornelia was passing along.

The Earth guardian stopped. When she heard those words her eyes shone brighter than any stars on the sky. «Thanks, I'll need it» she smiled sweetly and went to the library.

«And when I call her 'Corny', she becomes mad» Irma said sarcastically shaking her shoulders. The other three girls repeated her gesture giggling.

Cornelia so close to the library that one of the guards (and it was the one with moustache that the girls saw earlier that day) could notice her.

«Lady Juliet! What are you doing here? » the guard asked in amazement. He didn't expect her to come.

Cornelia didn't answer. She was a little nervous about she could do something wrong but she was staying unshakably and didn't say a word. She was squeezing her piece of cloth in her arm, which she was holding behind her back. She was silent and didn't move.

«Lady Juliet? » the guard repeated astonished. He was very surprised. What is the daughter of his master doing here at night? Or maybe it is not Juliet, only a mirage, a ghost, a spirit playing with his mind. Cornelia's hair and dress were waving on the wind and from afar she was really like a forest nymph. The captain decided to come closer to find out if it was only his imagination.

Cornelia was very concentrated. When the guard came near enough, she quickly pulled her hand and covered the guard's face with the cloth. The captain couldn't pronounce a word, when he smelled the soporific, his eyes immediately closed and he fell o n the ground. The guard fainted. No, he was sleeping! Sleeping, as a baby. The soporific worked just as Irma said.

The other three guards standing near the library building heard strange sounds. They decided to go and check if everything was all right. But when they came on the open space, suddenly somebody jumped from behind and covered their faces with pieces of cloth. In a moment all the guards were already lying asleep. Will, Irma and Taranee did their work.

Caleb and Hay Lin were watching all that from their shelter (Blunk was sitting nearby but he wasn't interested in the fact of saving the Earth). «That's cool! » cried the Air guardian, got out the bushes and rushed to the library door. But the eternal optimist stopped immediately when she heard a voice from inside the library. «What is that noise? I must go and see if the others are all right» the voice said.

After a minuet another guard with a stupid face appeared at the doors. He was finishing being on duty but heard strange noises and decided to check what it was. When he saw Hay Lin just in front of him he got lost and didn't know what to say. Hay Lin was also astonished, but she acted quicker. Her fighter reflex worked and she hit the guard on the head. He couldn't even say a word when he fell.

«Oh, that's cruel» Taranee huddled up «That must hurt»

«But this was the only way to cut him down» Hay Lin shook her shoulders «Look, he is OK. He's … sleeping! »

Everybody looked at the guard. He was snoring. Everyone looked at each other in surprise and shook their shoulders. They couldn't see the connection between Hay Lin's action and the fact the guards was sleeping.

But the guardians didn't have any time to waste and now there weren't any obstacles to go through the tunnel, so the girls and Caleb entered the library. Blunk was following them still with his tongue out.

Soon everyone was standing in the middle of the huge medieval library lit only with flares' light. It was a bit dark and scary but the girls were confident in their aim. Irma put out the book in the blue cover from the shelf and the blocks on the wall started to move apart and soon the tunnel door opened again.

«All right, now everything depends on this. We have to pass that tunnel at any cost» Caleb said taking one flare from the library wall. «I will go first and you, girls follow me»

And he slowly started to go down the stairs, Cornelia went straight after him and the other girls followed them. Only Blunk stayed standing next to the door. He was afraid of going into the tunnel cause it was dark inside. This created one more problem.

«Oh, please, don't let us all down! » Will said when she noticed that the little disgusting creature wasn't following them.

«Stop being an idiot! » Caleb said strictly «I told you how important everything is and what will happen if we don't get out of here on time. Do you want the world to be ruined? »

But this didn't influence on Blunk at all. He was standing on the same place.

«All right, you little scoundrel» Cornelia said, but she said it not in the same way as always. She seemed to have an idea «If you want to stay here, do what you want. But then you will stay here forever and without your favorite… mud»

That really had an effect. The lack of his precious mud seemed to Blunk much more important than the eternal rule of evil in the world. So he quickly rushed into the tunnel and stood near Caleb. Now he agreed to go.

«Wow, Corny, how did you manage to do that? » Irma asked in delight.

«I thought you hate Blunk, but you made him go with us» Taranee added.

«Well, when we speak about saving the planet from reign of Phobos, preferences are inappropriate» Cornelia smiled craftily. «I have my own methods to make people…» she looked at Blunk «…or other creatures to do what we need»

«Guys, no time to waste» Will hurried her friends «Come on, we have to get out of here at once, at any cost»

And the procession started to walk down the stairs into the dark tunnel…

**So let me finish this chapter on this hanging note. Sorry for shortness. I decided to make a few more smaller chapters to update sooner. So read and please, review!**

**Bye-bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Great, I got tones of reviews again. Sorry that I never let Caleb and Cornelia finally confess their feelings. Well, I have to torture you a little more to see if they will finally be together. So, anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The group was going along dark, scary tunnel. On its dirty mould walls appeared and disappeared the shadows of the girls and Caleb (and Blunk who was trudging along after them) from the flares' light. The further they went, the more darker and scary it got.

They were walking for quite a long time and they went far enough that the plain light, which came from the opened tunnel door, became completely invisible.

«Guys, look out! » Will suddenly cried.

A big flock of bats flew straight to the travelers' faces. Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee screamed and bent down. Cornelia, who was going next to Caleb in front of other girls, grabbed Caleb's arm, nestled up to him and they both bend down.

«Oh, again those bats! Why there always must be bats in dirty disgusting tunnels!? » Hay Lin grumbled standing up when the bats were gone and stamped her foot.

«Oh yeah! » said Irma, but she was mostly looking at Caleb and Cornelia than talking about the bats.

Cornelia realized that they were being watched after so she quickly let Caleb and they both blushed.

«OK, guys, we must continue our way» Caleb said trying to change the theme.

And the procession continued its way through the tunnel. It was horrible and even Caleb, who was very courageous and brave looked around with fear at every rustle. They have been walking or a very long time and started to feel exhausted, but there were only walls, walls and a long way forward. Like the tunnel was endless. The girls even started to despair, but they needed to do this to the end and finally to return back to Heatherfield.

Suddenly Hay Lin stopped so suddenly that other girls following her crushed in her back.

«Ouch! » said Taranee rubbing her head.

«What's there? » Will asked looking at the Air guardian in surprise.

Hay Lin stood speechless with her mouth opened. She could only point at the wall straight in front of her.

«What? A dead end? That can't be so; there must be a way out! » Will said breathing nervously.

«We're in a trap! That's the end1 I don't want to die so young! » Irma started to panic.

«Calm, girls. There must be a way out of here» Taranee tried to calm everyone, but she hardly believed in what she was saying.

«You guys, look up there! » Cornelia pointed just above her. There was a closed wooden manhole in the 'ceiling'.

«We are saved! Hurray! » Hay Lin cried with joy. That's amazing how rapidly her mood could change!

Caleb tried to push the manhole door (**I don't know how it is called in English**).

«People, it's locked! » he informed the girls after trying for a several seconds.

The guardians' faces changed immediately. Again the hope was lost.

«But this cant be» Cornelia whispered «Caleb, you must try. Please»

Caleb looked at his only love. For her he could do anything, he could do much more than just open a manhole if she only asked. Just her sight, her speech, her smile gave him force and he started to try again and again. She hoped for him and he couldn't let her down.

Cornelia, seeing his efforts came nearer and held her flare to light the manhole. The girls looked at them with intense faces. Caleb tried to open the manhole really hard. He put all his force in it and drops of sweat appeared on his face.

After a several attempts, the guardians heard a loud crush and the manhole door raised a little.

«Yes! » the girls were cheering; optimistic Hay Lin was even jumping with joy, though it was not very comfortable in her long medieval dress.

«You did it! » Cornelia's face lit up with joy. She even wanted to hug Caleb, but held her emotions.

«Now we must get out of the tunnel, I wonder where it led» said Caleb throwing the manhole door away. A little hole appeared in the tunnel 'ceiling'. «Ladies first» said Caleb looking at the Earth guardian «Shall I help you? »

«No, thanks» Corny smiled «I'll o that myself» and she tried to get out of the tunnel through the opening, but she failed, because it was too hard.

«Need a little help? » Caleb asked seeing her unsuccessful attempts.

«Yeah, I think» Cornelia said softly.

Caleb came nearer to her and put his hands on her waste. He felt totally happy when he touched, when he felt the only he loved. Cornelia also wanted this moment to last forever. But getting out of Verona was more important that those sentiments (although Cornelia and Caleb didn't think so), so Caleb lifted the blonde up and she managed to get out of the tunnel. Back on earth! It was great to feel soil under feet and finally see the light and breathe fresh air after that horrible endless tunnel.

«Hey, don't be sleepy, give me your hand» Cornelia heard Will's voice from under the earth. Cornelia gave her hand to the guardian and with little Caleb's help (**but don't think he also lifted her by waist, he could do this only to Cornelia**) she finally got out from the tunnel.

Than the girls helped Irma to get out, then Hay Lin and Taranee. Blunk also thought that he will stand on ceremony too, but Caleb simply took him by collar and threw through the opening. Then he climbed out of the tunnel himself and stood next to the girls…

That time in Meridian

While the guardians were solving the mystery of Capulets' library in medieval Verona, Phobos was sitting in his throne in the dark castle of Meridian. Cedric in his disgusting snake denunciation was standing near his evil master.

«That was a brilliant idea to entice the guardians in the trap using Elyon's power» said the villain rubbing hands with pleasure «A portal that can't be controlled and no one knows where it leads. I'm a genius! So where are our little girls captured now? In Middle Ages? Or maybe somewhere even further? They are lost in the history torrent and nothing will prevent me from ruling the world now! » Then goes evil laughter as it is usual in films with villains.

«Certainly, sir» hissed Cedric «That was very clever of you»

«But it isn't the solution of everything» Phobos continued to think aloud «My magic mirror can't show exactly what happens to them and I don't know what they intended. There are rumors that they got involved with that rebel leader, that insignificant urchin, who imagines himself a hero and only interfere under legs! Together they can have a plan and find a way to return back. And that harridan, grandmother of one of the guardians, will definitely try to help them. And she does, all plans will be ruined and I'll have to start everything from the beginning. So I won't get calm while they are alive»

Cedric understood that he had to do that mission and tried to convince his master not to do that. «But, sir, they will never get out of here» he said «And they do not have their powers, the energy of Heart of the Kandrakar is blocked and your powers will be enough to capture the world. They are absolutely nondangerous. There is no need to kill them»

«No, I need to be overcautious. You must go through that portal and kill those show-offs» Phobos ordered.

Cedric was afraid of this. He completely didn't want to go through an unknown portal, where he could stay forever. So he had a tiny hope to get rid of that task.

«But maybe…» he tried to mutter.

«Silence! » roared Phobos standing up «If I ordered you to do something, you just go and do it! Take a few warriors and go and kill those girls! I don't need any problems with you»

«But when we get through the portal, our powers will also be blocked» the snake tried to object.

«You are nothing more than an insignificant coward! » was the answer «Look at you, you are brainless, but huge and who are they? Just little girls without guardians' powers! Won't you cope with mere humans? »

«But when I get through the portal, I may never return back, it is a very dangerous portal» Cedric tried to extricate.

«And I don't care what may happen to you! » shouted Phobos. He was very irritated. «You are completely useless, why do I need you? Do just something useful in your miserable life! Now get you hence and do what I ordered! You annoy me»

Cedric's plan failed and he had to do that task. So he went away to take some warriors and go to kill the guardians.

Back to Verona, Middle Ages

«Hey, I can't see anything here, it's so foggy! » Will said looking around.

«But it can't be just an empty space, the tunnel must lead somewhere» Irma said.

«I know it's hard to believe, guys, but…» Taranee whispered «but there really is nothing here! »

«That can't be true» Cornelia said in broken voice «If it is, then… then we did everything wrong and it was not the door which was said in the riddle»

«Oh, no » Hay Lin gasped «Then it's too late to correct it. We lost too much time. There are only a few hours left before sunrise and the duel between Mercutio and Tybalt is on the next day! Everything failed! »

Cornelia's eyes filled with tears. Is everything really ruined?

«Guys, you can blame me on this» Will said «I'm the leader of the guardians and I must have done something to help us get out of here. But I did nothing! »

«No, Will, it's all my fault» Cornelia said «This was my idea to try the door and I didn't have a right for a mistake, I didn't! »

Cornelia closed her eyes and let her head a little down. Everybody was sad. What will happen now? Will the girls ever see their parents again? Will they ever have their powers again? Will Phobos rule the world?

The guardians looked at Caleb and Cornelia and asked themselves another, more important question: could Cornelia and Caleb ever be able to be together?

Everyone was silent. Suddenly they heard Hay Lin's voice «Hey, guys, I think I can see something»

Everybody lifted their heads and looked into the fog. Maybe there still was a hope?

«I also can see this» Will said screwing up her eyes «It's something dark, but I can't understand what»

«What are we waiting for? It's our chance» Hay Lin screamed and ran to the object.

«Wait for us» shouted Irma, but the Air guardian was already far enough and the rest of the team followed her.

Soon they arrived near not a big building. It was made of stone, also medieval styled and it looked like a strange summer-house. It had a pointed roof.

«Corny, maybe you were right, maybe this is what is told in the riddle? » Irma tried to cheer the Earth guardian.

«Oh, no guys, it's locked! » Taranee gasped pointing at a huge medieval padlock on the huge doors of the building.

«And is there a way to open it? » Caleb asked worriedly. Even he hadn't enough force to tear the padlock off.

«People, don't panic, there is one» Hay Lin said calmly as an expert. «I did it a thousand times; I hope it will work now»

With those words, she pulled a hairpin out of her hair. The girl put it into the keyhole and started to move it inside. The other girls and Caleb, everyone looked amazed. (Everyone, except Blunk, who was just loitering around, not understanding all the importance of what was happening.

«Just a moment, now, now» Hay Lin whispered to herself as she was turning the hairpin inside the keyhole. «Voila! » she cried after a crash noise from inside the keyhole, and the padlock fell on the ground.

«Wow, you did it! » everybody cheered.

«Thank you, thank you! » the Air guardian started to bend down, as on the stage.

«How did ya manage to do that? » Will asked in amazement.

«Well, » Hay Lin shook her shoulders «Once my grandmother lost her key from the cupboard, where she kept important spices, and then I could open my ability»

«Wow, you could probably be a burglar and make business on that» Irma smiled. But felt silent immediately when realized it was not time for witting.

«We must open them, and we should better hurry» Caleb said and he and the girls started to open heavy doors of the summer-house.

«I guess, these are the doors, which are meant in the riddle and in the summer-house must be the magic book we are looking for» Will supposed.

But when the doors were opened and everyone looked inside…

«Oh my gosh! » Irma whispered.

There was nothing inside the building, except some weapons hanging on the opposite wall. There were a few swords, daggers, shurikens and iron three horned weapons (**I know it is not typical for Middle Ages, but these are only types of weapons I can think up**)

Silence. Everybody was speechless.

«How stupid we were hoping» Taranee shook her head bitterly «Lord Capulet just made that building to keep weapons in it, and the tunnel to lead to it under the ground. And now there is no way back…»

Did it mean that all hopes were broken? Their last hope, last chance, it failed! What will happen to them now?

All the girls were shocked and had terrible feelings. But Cornelia was upset most of all. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and not only because her destiny was already decided and she was going to be forced married Paris. Her heart was about to tear.

Caleb felt the same. He put his hand on Cornelia's bare shoulder. That was such a moment when his skin connected to hers! He wanted it never to end. Caleb looked at the blonde angel, his angel; he couldn't imagine that Cornelia could belong to somebody else. But now it was very possible.

«Cornelia, hold on. I understand how hard it is, but you must hope» he said to support her a little.

Cornelia turned and looked in his eyes. Her ocean blue eyes were full of tears, the most pure tears ever. When she looked at her only love and realized that she was going to lose him, her heart ached sharply. She was glad to do everything Caleb would say to her, fulfill every his order, but she couldn't do what he told her now.

«Caleb, that's impossible» she whispered bitterly «There is no hope and no way back now. There is nothing in my power that I can do, the Capulets will marry me on Paris by force, I don't have any choice. Everything is already decided for us…»

And there really was nothing they could do. The more Cornelia looked at her first and only love, more she realized that she couldn't lose him, she wouldn't bear that. «Il est mon songe, il est mon amour, ma vie, je l'aime trop pour vivre sans lui. Il vaut miex mourir» (He is my dream, he is my love, my life, I love him too much to live without him. I'd better die. _French_) she thought breathing heavily.

« À quoi bon faut-il que je vive dans ce monde sans elle? Comment vivrai-je quand je sait qu'elle soffrait d'être mariée à qn, qui elle n'aime pas, et quand je va souffrire de mon amour à elle? Il vaut miex mourir » (Why need I live on Earth without her? How will I live knowing that she is suffering being force married on someone, she doesn't love and suffering myself from my love to her? I'd better die. _French_) Caleb thought with pain in his heart.

The girls were standing nearby looking at their two best friends. They knew and understood everything and were also suffering in soul. They knew what will happen in they don't get out of Verona. They knew that their lives will be manipulated by Capulets and Montages, who they knew only from the book. They knew that they will never return the power of the Heart of the Kandrakar and will never be guardians again. They knew that without barriers, which made the Guardians of the Veil, Phobos will take power over Meridian and perhaps Earth and the reign of eternal evil will begin. But for the girls, who were witnesses of the strongest and most pure love ever between their two best friends, all that was not important. For them, the separating of two loving hearts was much worse than the destruction of whole universe.

Caleb and Cornelia knew they won't be able to live without each other. They both would better die. So what was better: death or miserable life with somebody you never loved far from your true love? Will they ever be happy? Or this was going to be a story of Romeo and Juliet, who chose death? And must Cornelia and Caleb choose death when their lives only began? Do they have choice?

They couldn't answer those questions; they were just standing and looking at each other. Maybe in the last time ever…

**So will this story have a happy end? Or it will have the sad final of Shakespeare's play? You will discover this in the next chapters. I don't promise anything! So, sorry, guys that I leave you hanging and suffering from what will happen next, I'll try to update as soon as possible! And now, go on and send me a tone of reviews, I miss your praise so much! See ya later:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, guys! I see I really intrigued you! So, I'm already off to the new chap, I'll try to fulfill your hopes, but remember _I don't promise anything! _So, it's useless to beg me about the happy ending, 'cause I won't tell you anything, I want to torture you a little more. So, just sit and SUFFER! Just kidding. Anyway, this will give a better reputation, 'cause it's one of the methods of a genius author. And I'm a genius one, right? Anyway, the best way for you to know what will happen, is to read chap 10. Enjoy! So hare comes**

Chapter 10

They couldn't answer those questions; they were just standing and looking at each other. Maybe in the last time ever…

Suddenly, Will noticed that Blunk was behaving strangely. He crawled to the inside wall of summer-house and was smelling it.

«Hey, guys, just look» she said to her friends.

The guardians paid attention to the stupid little creature. Caleb and Cornelia also looked, but they didn't see anything important in anything now, in the hour of their possible separation.

Blunk continued smelling the wall, and exactly through the blocks of the wall. When the creature noticed that he was watched by, he looked at the girls and Caleb, pointed at the wall and said «Blunk smell books»

«What did he say? » the four guardians immediately asked anxiously.

«He said he smelled a kind of books…» Cornelia pronounced indifferently and then immediately regained consciousness «Books? »

«Can it be? » Caleb said looking at Cornelia. They were both thinking the same and understood each other's thoughts. Maybe a hope appeared and there is a chance that everything can still end well?

Irma understood their surmises. «But are you sure that Blunk was really able to scent a book? » she asked «I don't think that a mere book can have such a strong characteristic smell, to scent it through a wall? »

«Sure he could» Caleb convinced her «At Montages' family library that creature ate so many books, that he can easily smell them anywhere»

Blunk stupidly looked at his friend and put on a "you see, I was right to eat those books at the library, and you shouted at me! Now don't try to apologize, I'm completely offended on you' face.

«Then, this is our chance! » Cornelia said. Caleb looked at his innocent angel, her silver voice sounded a bit more cheerful. How could he loose her?

«If that green one smelled anything behind a wall, then there must be a double-wall and there is more space inside, hidden properly» the Earth guardian continued. «Then, the magic book might be there and that means that we did everything right»

«You may be right about the double-wall! » Taranee said «It is rather typical for Middle Ages, and then… everything gathers as in the riddle! »

«Corny, you're a genius! » Irma yelped.

Everyone seemed to have hope now. Will came into the open summer-house and touched the wall. «We need something really strong to knock this down» she said.

«Oh, if only I had my powers, I could simply break it» Cornelia sighted «but without them, we can do nothing»

«Yeah, we really need something strong…» Hay Lin murmured looking at the wall from top to bottom «…as strong as Cedric's tail for example»

«You guys, look there! » Caleb sighted pointing at something on the opposite side.

The guardians turned to look what it was…

Suddenly they so that on the open space not far from them started to appear a strange light. As they watched it was growing and growing and started to form something. Some seconds later it turned into that fire portal through which the guardians got into Verona. And from the portal went out Cedric in his snake form and some warriors. When they left the portal, it immediately disappeared.

The girls and Caleb didn't expect this at all. They first didn't even realize what happened, but Blunk did. He screamed very loudly and quickly jumped into the bushes to hide.

«Oh my gosh, why did I say it? Why did I say it! » Hay Lin yelled when she realized what had happened. She said that they needed Cedric's tail to break the wall, and now there was Cedric himself!

«Use them up! » Cedric ordered to the warriors «I don't want to dirty my hands»

And huge monster warriors with weapons rushed to the guardians.

«We must fight. Take the weapons quickly! » quickly said Caleb grabbing the sword from the wall of Lord Capulet's summer-house.

«But our powers…» Taranee tried to say. She was very afraid to fight with those huge monsters without her guardian powers. They could simply make a steak from all the girls.

«We don't have any choice! » Cornelia interrupted her grabbing a another sword herself «Take the weapons if you don't want to be killed»

The guardians looked at each other. That was probably the only way. So they started to grab quickly the rest of the weapons. Will grabbed two three-horned daggers (**like Gabriel's weapons from 'Xena, the warrior princess'**) and Irma took two small daggers. There were no weapons for Hay Lin and Taranee left.

And so the fight began. Caleb was doing magnificently with his word, his was a skillful warrior and though the monsters were twice bigger than he, Caleb did his best to protect himself and the girls from the monsters.

Cornelia was also fighting well. It was her first time when she used a sword and it was difficult. The sword was really heavy and it was uncomfortable to fight in a long medieval dress, but she repulsing the strikes very well. She didn't want to let down her friends and her only love, so she decided to win this battle at any cost.

Will also tried to fight with her three-horned daggers. It was difficult, but she was the leader of the guardians and couldn't loose.

Hay Lin stayed without weapons, so she used her con-fu skills to fight b with the monsters. She flogging them as strong as she could, but sometimes it didn't work.

Irma didn't want to fight without guardian's powers, but she saw that her friends were doing in the battle and she also threw one of her daggers at the nearest monster. But she missed and her action caught the warrior's attention. He rushed to the Water guardian, she didn't even manage to realize that she was in big trouble, but her reflex worked and she threw another one at him. A moment and the monster was stabbed to a tree. Irma nearly failed when she saw that she coped with that.

Taranee didn't have any weapons and she tried not to fight, but it was impossible. She saw a warrior rushing towards her. The Fire guardian wanted to run in the opposite way, but there was another monster from the other side. Taranee thought a little and just bent down instead of escaping. The two giant warriors run into each other and fell on the ground, and Taranee quickly ran away.

The girls were not very bad fighting, if you take into account that it was their first fight without guardians' powers, and it was their first time to use weapons, so they soon were past their best. It couldn't last long like that, and the guardians needed to do something.

Suddenly Cornelia remembered Hay Lin's words. She looked at the inside wall of the stone summer-house and she had an idea. She crashed the warrior, she was fighting with, with her sword with such strength, that he fell down. And the Earth guardian rushed to the building.

«Cornelia, what are you doing? Come back! » Caleb tried to stop her, but it was too late. Cornelia started to put her plan into action.

She stood in front of the inside wall of the summer-house and tried to catch Cedric's attention. «Hey, you, brainless snake» she cried, though her heart was beating very quickly with fear «Come and kill me if you can. Are you too cowardly to cope with a mere human? » she continued with all her hatred. She hated Cedric, and Phobos and all other villains that wanted the reign of eternal evil.

Cedric heard Cornelia's words. How dare that insignificant girl say that? That show-off Earth guardian, she always put him in traps and he hated her the most. Now he will flatten her like a fly.

In a moment the snake got near Cornelia and raised his tail to hit Cornelia. The girls gasped and Caleb's heart was going to torn apart.

When Cedric started to let down his tail, Cornelia put together all her strength and jumped aside and the tail hit on the wall. The blocks immediately scattered away and the guardians saw that there was empty space behind the wall as they supposed before… and there was a thick leather-binding book standing inside on a tall stand.

«The book! » Will cried and rushed to the stand. She immediately grabbed it and tried to open, but it was impossible. «Oh no, it's locked! » she whispered and suddenly felt that somebody was straight behind her. The guardian turned around and saw Cedric just in front of her. He crept to her from backside and was going to hit her. Will didn't move. She didn't know what to do and she didn't have any time.

Cornelia saw what was happening, she didn't want her best friend to be killed by the large snake and she decided to save Will at any price. So she did the first which came to her mind. She grabbed the sword lying on the ground and quickly rushed to Cedric. He couldn't even realize what was happening when Cornelia hit him on the tail with her sword.

The monster roared from pain and raised his bleeding tail. «You again! » he hissed with rage when saw the Earth guardian and bit Cornelia with his tail with such force that she rebounded far backwards. The blond hit on the tree and fell on the ground motionlessly.

When Caleb saw what was done with his only love, blood in his veins started to boil. He couldn't imagine that somebody can hurt his holy angel, but Cedric did it, and the young warrior hated him even more. He was to do anything to take vengeance on her. He was ready to pierce Cedric's evil heart with his sword. And he rushed to the snake.

«Caleb, wait, you will suicide yourself! » the guardians tried to stop him, but the monsters didn't let them.

Caleb was going to kill Cedric, but the snake expected his attack and gave him a strike first. Caleb fell back and couldn't move.

«How that urchin pestered me! » Cedric hissed «I will finally cope with him» As his powers were blocked 'cause he went through the portal and now was in XIV century, (**I don't know exactly if Cedric had any powers, but if he did, they were blocked**) so he took the burning flare, formed the fire from it into a fire ball and was ready to throw it at Caleb. This could definitely kill him.

Cornelia saw all that and her heart was bleeding. She couldn't let that giant snake kill the one, she loved the most. She would anything for him, she was ready gave away her own life to save his. But she could do nothing. She was too weak to stand up and it was too late to manage do something before Cedric would throw the fire ball. For only a moment the Earth guardian imagined that the fire ball hit Caleb and he fell breathless on the ground. She imagined herself weeping on his lifeless body. How will she live without him? No, this wont happen, Caleb won't die. Not now, not here, not like this. She would do anything to stop that. Cedric threw the fire ball.

«No! » Cornelia cried and did the first her heart prompted her. She teared the Heart of the Ocean (**which she wore as usual**) off her chest and threw it towards the flying fire ball…

_**Slackened showing**_

The diamond was flying past Caleb and it appeared in front of the fire ball just in the moment when it was going to hit him. The fire ball hit against the Heart of the Ocean and it was reflected by it and flew to the opposite side. The fire ball flew straight to Cedric, but the snake managed to evade, it only grazed him just a little on the shoulder. Cedric roared and fell on the ground.

While that, the Heart of the Ocean continued its flight (you remember it's a slackened showing). While it was flying, the bright moonlight beam fell on it and was reflected in one of the diamond's border. It was mastered and changed the direction. The moonlight beam now went straight to Will and fell on the Heart of the Kandrakar, still hanging over her neck. Just when this happened, the crystal started to glow pale pink, but more moonlight fell on it, the brighter it started to glow. It even raised a little, just like when the girls transformed in their guardian form. Everyone was astonished.

But the Heart of the Ocean passed the beam and fell on the ground. The Heart of the Kandrakar stopped glowing.

Suddenly Will realized what was happening. «That is it; that is the riddle» she whispered «'The shining heart will give its power to heart another', that's what it meant» she cried loudly and rushed to the jewel lying on the ground. The other four girls and Caleb didn't move, they were that strongly astonished.

Will grabbed the Heart of the Ocean and raised it high above her head. She turned it in that way, the moonlight beams fell on the diamond, and being reflected changed their direction to the Heart of the Kandrakar. When the reflected beams touched the crystal, it again started to glow brighter and brighter. Will continued holding the diamond, and her magic crystal was feeling with power, it powers were returning! Soon the glowing circle of pink light appeared around the leader guardian, and the Heart of the Kandrakar received all its power back.

When this was over and the Heart of Ocean gave all the power it had, Will threw it on the ground. And Caleb quietly put the diamond in the pocket of his coat. Nobody noticed this action.

Will hold out the Heart of the Kandrakar on her open palm and pronounced 'Guardians united!'. And than the transformation began. The crystal was glowing and shining and each girl called out her element.

'Guardians united!' (**I didn't see the English version of the film, so I don't know what Will says when they all start to transform**)

'Water!'

'Fire!'

'Earth!'

'Air!'

(**And bla bla bla, you know yourself how it all happens**)

After a moment the five girls were in the sky with their wings and in guardian outfits ready to fight in equal terms.

«Girls, the book! » Irma cried pointing at the magic book lying on the ground (Will threw it when she rushed to the Heart of the Ocean) Now one of the monsters was stealing up to it.

«No problem, guys! » Cornelia answered. No she felt confident having her powers and nothing could stop her. She made some movements with her hands and a big wave of earth came up from the ground. It immediately grabbed the monster and took him away.

Will flew to the book and took it. «I'll try to open it, and you guys cover me» she told the girls «You distract those monsters»

And the girls started to use their powers. Irma was pulling water at the monsters, Taranee threw fire balls at them and Hay Lin blew them away with the wind. Cornelia did the most work, now she felt herself in her own element and now she could express all her hatred to those insignificant creatures. She grew weeds, threw large rocks at them and caused dust on them to take vengeance of her girlfriends and her only love. Caleb also was fighting courageously; when Cornelia saved his life he felt a new wave of energy in him and now was ready to do anything.

While the other guardians were fighting, Will sat on the ground with the book. She applied the Heart of the Kandrakar to the cover of the book and it suddenly started to glow with bright light. When a shining light circle appeared round the book, it opened and the pages rapidly started to turn themselves. Finally, they stopped turning and Will looked at the opened page.

There was some text, written as poetry. It was on an unusual unclear language, maybe ancient Latin. It looked like a spell. Will started slowly to read it.

While she was reading the spell, everything started to cover with bright light, strong wind blew and the girls heard thunder and saw lightning in the sky. The other guardians and Caleb quickly came to Will and took each other's hands. Cedric and his monsters were all astonished.

When Will finished reading the spell, a bright yellow portal started to open. It looked just like the one, through which the girls got to Verona, but it was much brighter.

«Guys, quickly to the portal! » Caleb cried and the company rushed to it. But before they jumped into the portal, Blunk (everybody really forgot about him) jumped from his bush shelter and first jumped into the portal. All the battle he was hiding in the bushes, hoping that he won't be notice, but when he heard that his friends were going to leave without him, he decided to take the initiative in his own hands (**or paws?**) and save himself by himself.

After Blunk jumped to the portal, Caleb and the five guardians followed him, and when they stepped into it, the portal started to close.

Cedric realized that he could simply stay in Middle Ages and quickly rushed to the portal. «Step aside, you fools! » he roared at the warriors and jumped into the closing portal.

The monsters looked at each other stupidly and then they realized all and also rushed to the portal. Only they managed to step inside it, the portal closed and everything became quiet again. Nothing reminded of the battle a moment before, as if nothing ever happened in a small Italian town formerly in the XIV century…

**Yeah, finally this chap is over! Sorry it took me so long to write it; anyway, I hope you will like it. I know it looks like the last chapter of my genius story, but it isn't. I'll put one more chapter, maybe the most important one. So, read and don't forget about reviews! Remember my golden rule: the more reviews you send, the faster I will update.**

**Well, see ya! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! Thanks for your reviews, guys; I never supposed I could ever be so popular! Anyway, closer to the matter. Here is what you all were waiting for: the last chapter of my creation! You will finally find out what will be the final. So, I won't torture you any longer, go on and enjoy! **

Chapter 11

Will opened her eyes. She seemed to faint again, as when she got through the portal to Verona at the first time. And again that horrible headache!

The guardian first checked the Heart of the Kandrakar, it was with her, and then looked around for girls. They all were again lying around just like it was in Juliet's room, when they had just got to Verona. Caleb and Blunk were also there.

«Everybody alright? » Will asked again and the girls nodded.

«I wonder where we are now…» Taranee said.

«Look, it's Will's house! » Irma said pointing at the building nearby. They were all really sitting next to Will's house. The portal must have opened there.

«That means we're in Heatherfield again! Hurray! » Hay Lin said cheerfully.

«Oh, thank Goodness, everything is over! » Cornelia sighted softly. «That means we did everything right, we solved that riddle»

The guardians really did it. Now they were back in Heatherfield, sitting on the grass next to Will's house. They were neither in their guardian outfits (they must have turned back into human form while passing through the portal), nor in long medieval dresses. They were wearing their casual clothes of XXI century.

«And where did Cedric and his warriors get? » Caleb wondered standing up.

«I guess he got back to Meridian through that portal» the Earth guardian supposed. «Everybody gets through the portal to the place where they were before getting in Verona, I suppose»

«At least he isn't here, and that's good! » Hay Lin said in conclusion.

For a moment the girls were just sitting around, not moving. They didn't yet get over from what they had gone through. Suddenly Taranee broke the silence. «And our parents and friends? » she asked after a several minutes. The other guardians and Caleb turned to her. «I mean, » the Fire guardian tried to explain «I mean we suddenly disappeared from Heatherfield and were missing for two days. Everybody who knows us must have been in panic searching for us. And now we appeared from nowhere, and how will we explain everything? We can't tell the truth and it's very hard to invent a suitable story in this case»

And she was completely right. In the last hours of battle in Verona the girls were not thinking about what was happening in Heatherfield and they completely forgot about their parents and acquaintances. And now, when Taranee reminded them of it, the guardians didn't know what to do and how to get dry of this situation, not opening their secret.

But the girls didn't have much time to think it over. The company heard footsteps from inside Will's house and they were getting louder and louder.

«Someone's coming here, quickly hide Blunk! » Irma whispered. Caleb threw the little green creature into the nearest bushes and hid himself. He didn't want to cause problems for the girls and himself.

The door opened and Mrs. Vandom appeared in the doorway.

«Mother! » Will cried. She was frightened of what to say and how to explain her absence for two days and she imagined her mother's reaction. But she was also so glad to meet her mom again. She missed her so much! She spent only two days away from home, but those days seemed years for the young guardian leader. She usually had rows with her mother, but she was really glad to be back home. Will was so tired of pretending being Eleanor and living in a strange medieval family where everything was different. Different parents, different rules, different life… The other girls were speechless.

But Mrs. Vandom's reaction astonished everybody. Nobody expected that she would provide such an attitude to seeing her daughter after a long missing.

«Will » Mrs. Vandom didn't look astonished or shocked or even surprised, maybe only a bit. «I didn't expect you. You said you will come home later. Oh, and your friends are here too. Hello, girls! » she nodded to the astonished guardians. What was going on? Did she get crazy? Why is she acting like nothing happened? Does she know about her daughter and her girlfriends were missing for about two days? Or this situation with the portal influenced not only the guardians? Who knows the answers to these questions?

«Will, why are staring at me in this way, just as you haven't seen me for a week? » Mrs. Vandom asked getting a bit worried (no, she really seemed not to know anything) «Anyway, do you want to come in? »

Will didn't know what to answer. She first wanted to look into everything and understand what was going on. Suddenly, a wonderful idea came to her mind. Mrs. Lin! She had to know at least something; she sent them the riddle to Verona, didn't she?

«Uh, no, thanks Mom» Will muttered «My friends and I just wanted to go to Hay Lin's and spend the rest of the day at hers. I just came here to… uh, to take one thing»

«Will you stay there for night? » Mrs. Vandom asked.

«No, but I will come back late» Will said «Bye, Mom»

«Goodbye, Mrs. Vandom» the other girls said leaving, when they got Will's idea.

«Goodbye, girls» Mrs. Vandom said and when they left she thought «Hmmm… They behave strange today. Maybe something happened? No, that's ridiculous! Must be usual teenage problems, about which parents mustn't know»

And she returned into the house.

When the girls closed the gate after them, Caleb (and Blunk) got out of the bushes from another side. «I heard everything» the young warrior said «Mrs. Vandom seems not to know anything about our missing for two days. So, what are we going to do? »

«We decided to go to the "Silver dragon" and ask Mrs. Lin about everything» Cornelia explained «She must know at least something and explain it. We must find out every detail in this matter»

«So, come on, guys» Irma said «Caleb, what are you staring at? » she asked when noticed that Caleb was looking at Cornelia not moving.

He really forgot about everything when Cornelia was talking. She was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes from her. He could stay forever looking at her. And she could talk forever to keep Caleb looking at her. When Irma called out Caleb, he winced from unexpectedness.

«Hello, why are you silent? Or a cat ate out your tongue? » Hay Lin rolled her eyes dramatically.

«Or maybe something else, or more precisely, someone? » the Water guardian teased.

«Come on people, we go to Mrs. Lin and find everything out» Will said «I want to put a dot in this matter»

And they had to go, so both Romeo and Juliet sighted and went on the destination to the "Silver dragon".

When the girls appeared at the "Silver dragon"

When the company entered the restaurant, Mrs. Lin was walking back and forth the room worriedly. When she saw the girls and Caleb entering, she sighted and was shocked.

«Saint Heavens! » she cried «You are back! I worried so much, but you did it girls, you managed to get out of all that»

The girls were very glad to see the old lady again, they missed her greatly, but Hay Lin was glad most of all. She rushed to her grandmother and hugged her strongly.

«Granny, I missed you so much! » she said and Mrs. Lin hugged her granddaughter smiling «I'm so glad to be back home; it was so awful in that medieval family! » the Air guardian continued.

«Medieval family? » Mrs. Lin was surprised, as she didn't know exactly what happened to the guardians since they disappeared in that portal.

«Mrs. Lin, we'll tell you everything what happened to us» Cornelia said.

«Yes, but first we would like to sort everything out in this story» Will said.

«How can I help you? » the old lady let Hay Lin from her embrace.

«When we regained consciousness next to Will's house, » Taranee explained «her mother came out and saw us. But she was acting, like nothing happened, she was not astonished to see us, as if we hadn't disappear for two days»

«Well, » Mrs. Lin said «when that horrible portal swallowed you, everybody on Earth forgot about your existence. Your parents and friends didn't remember about you, as if you were never born»

«You mean, when we appeared again, everything came to balance and they all remembered us? And they forgot about everything, as if nothing happened? » Cornelia wondered.

«Yes, you must be right» Mrs. Lin nodded. «Only I remembered of you, because I saw how everything happened and I tried to help you, so I sent that riddle with Blunk, (the little green monster stopped eating something from a big jar and turned when he heard his name) but you had to solve it yourself. And now you tell me about everything what happened to you, because I wasn't able to see it all»

«Uh, I think I must go to Meridian and check if everything's alright» Caleb said «I must see the warriors; I wonder how they were without me for these two days»

«No, please stay» Cornelia raised her blue eyes at him.

«Yeah, you needn't go there right now» Hay Lin added «You worry of the, too much. Nothing happened because they don't remember those two days. You weren't existing for them when you got to Verona. You were not alive in this epoch; you were Romeo Montague in Verona in XIV century. Ro-me-o, Romeo, not Caleb. Ah, I don't know how else to explain it to you» she sighted.

«Alright, alright, I'll stay» Caleb waved his hand. For Cornelia he was ready to do everything.

«OK, now everything is absolutely clear in this story» Will sighted and everyone nodded.

«No, there is still one point» Irma objected. The rest of the company looked at her. «Do you know if Martin had any relatives in Italy in Middle Ages? » she rolled her eyes.

Caleb didn't understand it, but the four guardians understood everything and crossed their arms. Now they knew why Irma didn't come to the ball at Capulets' on time.

So the girls stayed at the "Silver dragon" and told Mrs. Lin all the details of their stay in Verona. In spite of everything, Caleb went to Meridian to see if everything was alright.

When Cornelia wasn't looking, the other girls were secretly talking about her. They wondered why the Heart of the Ocean, a mere jewel, gave power to the Heart of the Kandrakar. After discussing, they guessed the reason. Cornelia was wearing the diamond all the time in Verona, because her heart told her she must do it. All that time she was baring so much love, that the Heart of the Ocean started to fill with it. She had so much love in her, that the diamond became really powerful, because love is the strongest power ever existed. That's why the moonlight beams reflected by the Heart gave the power to the Heart of the Kandrakar. And then the girls really understood how strong Cornelia's love was. Her feelings to Caleb were real and so pure, that they saved everybody. The guardians understood that they were the witnesses of the strongest love ever existing in the world, and they knew that Cornelia and Caleb had to be together. This was the only way for them both to be the happiest humans ever.

The girls spent the rest of the day at Hay Lin's and were coming back when the sun has already set. The moon was shining, so it was not very dark. The night was beautiful. The five girlfriends were walking along discussing everything happened.

When they made the half of the journey, they saw Caleb going to meet. He has just come back from Meridian. When he reached the girls, they all stopped.

«I… I want to talk to Cornelia» he said blushing slightly looking at the Earth guardian. She also blushed and her heart started to beat faster.

«So, I think we'll go home» Will said. She knew that it was her who interrupted Cornelia and Caleb there, at Verona (**the scene at the balcony, remember?**) and she wanted to expiate her blame. The other guardians also nodded. «See ya, guys» they said to Corny and Caleb. «Yeah, see ya» they answered.

Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee went behind the wall of the building nearby and stopped there. Cornelia or Caleb couldn't see them, but the girls were able to see everything happening. «So, are we going to spy them? » Taranee asked.

«We won't spy, we'll only watch» Hay Lin corrected.

«Yeah, and we will never forgive ourselves if we miss THAT moment» Irma added «They must do this some time, and now is the best moment»

«Shh! » Will said «We must stand here and make sure that nothing will interrupt our Romeo and Juliet now. They were interrupted too many times, and it's our fault in one of them» (**She remembered that very good**)

«So, what did you want to tell me? » Cornelia asked when the girls were gone (**or at least she though so**) She again had that feeling as at the ball at Capulets two days before. They were alone in the moonlight, the night was beautiful and her soul was going to fly out, it was such an unrepeatable feeling. She again didn't care of anything happened in the world, though she was not in danger to be married on Paris now and all that story was behind.

«Actually, I wanted to return you something» Caleb replied. He had the same feeling as Cornelia had and his heart was singing. «I guess that's yours? » he said shyly taking the Heart of the Ocean out of his pocket (**he took it in Verona, when it was lying on the ground, remember?)**

Cornelia gently took the necklace in her hands. «This belongs to Juliet Capulet» she said softly. She looked in Caleb eyes, the only eyes that existed for her and read his thoughts there. «But I think she won't mind if I take it» she smiled and put the necklace around her neck. It was shining brightly on her chest and millions stars on the sky replied it with their light.

The blonde gently twirled the diamond in her hand and looked at it. «It will remind of everything happened to us in Verona» she whispered and raised her eyes at Caleb.

«Oh my gosh, they are really crazy about each other» Irma said quietly looking from behind the wall with the other girls. «If there is a saying 'head over the hills with love', that's about our Caleb and Corny, even Romeo ad Juliet can't compare with them»

«Shh, quiet Irma! » the three other guardians yelled at her in whisper and the Water guardian shut up immediately.

Cornelia looked up in Caleb's eyes. There he was standing near her, her dream, her first and only love. He saved her so many times, he guided and guarded her, and she was frightened to confess him in her feelings. She always thought 'And what if doesn't love me? What will I do, how will I leave with this?' and this prevented her from opening her heart to the person she loved so much. Cornelia hated herself for that, but always couldn't do anything with herself.

Caleb was looking in her eyes too. His bright angel, she looked so innocent, he couldn't even imagine what those beasts Capulets could do with her and how could she suffer being married to Paris. But now that was over, nothing threatened her. But Caleb was not confident. He wanted to tell her about his feelings so much, but something prevented him. Maybe he also thought that he won't be able to leave if she doesn't love him? Oh, those eyes, those angel eyes. He could stand and look at her for the rest of his life like that. His heart was going to torn apart from love.

But maybe the night influenced on this, maybe the Heart of the Ocean had special powers and helped this happen, or, the most probable was that they couldn't keep their feelings inside and finally let them out, but this happened. All their feelings overfilled their souls and they finally flew out. Both young innocent creatures couldn't endure any more, and still looking in each other's eyes, their faces began slowly to move towards each other.

The girls behind the wall hold their breath…

Cornelia closed her eyes while her face was continuing moving towards Caleb's. She suddenly felt something soft, warm, with an inimitable flavor touching her lips. This was a completely new sensation. She knew what it was, and though she felt a little frightened, this was the only moment she was waiting for a long time. Caleb felt the same.

The four guardians gasped with happiness when they saw their two best friends, who loved each other with their entire souls, kissing.

Both Caleb and Cornelia were at first a bit frightened; that was their both first ever kiss and it was a completely new and unique feeling. At first, they were just touching with their lips, but soon they realized that it was the big moment they both were dreaming about and it happens only once in a life, they started to kiss more passionately. Cornelia put her hands around Caleb's shoulders and he put one his hand on Cornelia's cheek and another one around her waist. Caleb gently pulled her body closer to him and softly pressed her body to his. They let all their feelings free.

Love, passion, pleasure, everything was contained in this kiss. Two young lovers finally expressed their feelings as wanted to. Although they were wearing modern clothes and were surrounded with skyscrapers, it seemed that they came down from pages of medieval history to bring their love into this world. And with their love, the strongest and the most pure love ever, to reconcile and unite two fighting worlds. They lived in different worlds, they were different themselves, but neither of them cared about it, because true and real love doesn't have barriers.

Aimer, cest ce quil a de plus beau

Aimer, cest monter si haut

Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux

Aimer,

Cest ce quil a de plus beau.

The girls were looking at all that and were sponged down with tears of happiness. Finally, they did it! Finally the Earth guardian and the rebel leader will be happy together! The girls were just like at the movies watching the most romantic film ever could be. But it was much better and much more interesting, because it really happened, and their two best friends were taking part in it.

«Oh my gosh, they are finally happy! » Hay Lin sobbed smiling and felt silent. She was not able to say anything, she only watched. So did the other girls.

After a very long kiss Cornelia's and Caleb's lips separated. Both were blushing and felt a bit embarrassed, but were both in Heaven from happiness.

«I, I think what just happened between us explains everything, but I need to say it» Caleb said «Cornelia, I love you. You're the only girl I was dreaming for all my life. Even when we were not acquainted, I saw images of you in my dreams, and I first saw you, I understood that you are the one. I had feelings to you since we first met, and they kept developing» Cornelia's face lit up more and more while he spoke. «You know, I always dreamt about such a strong and true love and I finally found it. Since early childhood I was fostered as a warrior and I didn't know about love. But now, when it came, I will better die than loose you! I'm so happy I finally told that all to you» Caleb finished and looked into beautiful eyes of his beloved.

«Oh, Caleb, I also wanted to tell you everything» Cornelia said «I love you, stronger than anyone can love. Since we first met, I understood that you are the one. I couldn't imagine myself with another guy. Even if we couldn't be together, I would always stay loyal to my feeling. When we got to Verona and the Capulets wanted to marry me on Paris, my heart nearly torned apart. I couldn't live with the thought I will belong to somebody else, not you. I would better end my life with a suicide. I never had such feelings before and I'm so glad that you will be the first, who I will love. I could never suppose that I would fell in love with someone so different. But I'm so happy it happened. I will always love you and I'll better die than loose you» Cornelia said sweetly looking at Caleb. She finally managed to tell him what she was baring for such a long time and was suffering from. When she confessed, the Earth guardian felt such a relief in her heart.

There was a small pause, both of them still couldn't believe in their happiness. «So, what you said to the Nurse there, in Verona, was true? » Cornelia finally asked after a pause and raised her eyes innocently.

«Yes, it was true to the last word» Caleb answered and held Cornelia tightly. «I wanted to act, but I couldn't, i said what I really felt to you. But the nurse didn't suspect anything because our love is so similar to Romeo and Juliet's. It's the same strong and has no barriers» Caleb felt silent for a moment. «And you also told her the truth? » he asked then.

«Of course» Cornelia said «I needed to act, but I couldn't keep my feelings and totally forgot that I needed to talk about Romeo and Juliet. I was talking about us. And I suffered so much when the Nurse told me that you love me as I do and I couldn't find out if you were acting or… you really loved me» she remembered.

«And if you told her about your true feelings, then… » Caleb hesitated but then continued «…then, why didn't you tell me all that when we all came to the library later that night? »

Cornelia remembered how she hid her feelings when Caleb asked her there, near Capulets' family library, and how much pain did she feel. Now she realized that this was not only her pain. «I didn't tell you because… because I was frightened» she finally said. Caleb had a surprised face, so she explained «I thought that you didn't love me. You are such a perfect guy; every girl in the world will follow you anywhere. So I thought that you didn't need me. And if you didn't love me, I wouldn't know how to live. I love you so much that I can't live with the thought you don't love me. That's why I was so frightened to tell you about my feelings»

«But I do love you. And I don't need any other girl except you. I'm on the seventh Heaven from happiness from the though you love me too» Caleb said «I was also so frightened to tell you about my feelings and find out that you don't love me. You're an ideal, Cornelia, you can get ay guy in the world»

«But I don't need anybody, only you. And I'm so happy to love you» Cornelia put her head on Caleb's chest. «Caleb, tell me, will you love me till the end of our lives? » she asked looking straight in his eyes.

«No» Caleb stroked her head and took a lock of soft golden hair in his hand. «I will love you much longer. Even death won't be able to separate us» and he smiled.

«Uh, guys» Will said «I think we should leave them alone. They really deserve it» The other girls had a little disappointed faces. They so much wanted to watch more, but Will was probably right. Caleb and Cornelia deserved to stay alone after everything they went through and finally found their happiness. They even didn't know that they were being watched by.

«Will's right» Taranee said «That will be base to stay»

«Anyway, tomorrow we can ask Corny for all the details» Irma smiled.

«Then, see ya tomorrow, guys» Hay Lin said.

All the girls said goodbye to each other and left to the directions of their homes.

And Caleb and Cornelia stayed together standing in the moonlight. They had one more long and romantic kiss to make sure that everything just happened to them was not only a dream or an illusion. They both were happy. They finally found their happiness and wanted to cry out to the world how happy they were. They enjoyed every moment, every last second they spent together.

When their lips finally parted, they stayed looking in each other's eyes. «Oh, Caleb, I love you so much» the Earth guardian sighted with happiness. «My heart belongs to you forever»

«You are the only mistress of my heart» Caleb whispered.

They were standing on the street completely alone. Now nobody could interrupt them. Moon was pouring its light on them and it was shining in every verge of the Heart of the Ocean around Cornelia's neck. Moon also seemed to be happy for two lovers were finally together. She maybe was a little jealous of them because she was alone on the sky and didn't have anyone to love. And Cornelia and Caleb still couldn't believe that everything happened as they were dreaming. After all the sufferings they went through, they finally found their happiness. And they needn't anymore be frightened of if he/she doesn't love her/him. They were just standing looking at each other silently, but their souls were singing. Eternity was nothing for them. They had so much love in them to give and so much to say to each other.

They could stay forever like that but Cornelia suddenly remembered it was very late. «I think I must go now» she said softly though she didn't want to separate with Caleb even for a moment. «My parents will start worry if I won't be hoe soon»

«You're right» Caleb replied «Then we'll meet tomorrow»

«Of course» the Earth guardian smiled and made a few steps from Caleb. But she stopped and turned back to her beloved. «Bonne nuit (**Good night**) my dear Romeo» she smiled.

«Good night, Juliet, my love» Caleb smiled back and they both went on different directions.

They were so happy that they couldn't even describe what was happening inside them. They could only say that they were both in love. L'amour, c'est ce que fait les gens heureuxs (Love, this is what makes people happy). Only love…

Your eyes, these are my rivers  
One glance can start a journey  
That takes me to wondrous places  
Your eyes, these are my rivers  
Your arms, these are my mountains  
Hold me, and stars seem closer  
No one can ever reach us  
Your arms, these are my mountains  
Your smile, your voice, your laughter  
New worlds that need exploring   
And yet there's no need to leave here  
These things, these are my rivers  
**Always…**

**The end**

**OK guys, this is finally finished. As you can see this story of Romeo and Juliet has a very happy end. I couldn't let you down with such a romantic story. OK, so I'll put the translations of the French lyrics used in the story, for you to understand the beauty of the epithets. So, I'm waiting for a tone of reviews, now you don't let me down, dear readers! See you soon, bye! **


	12. Lyrics' translations

**Hey guys! That's me again. So, my story is finished and I hope you like it. His is the last chance you can review. As you noticed I used some song lyrics in my story which made even more brilliant. I used French lyrics from my favorite musical 'Romeo & Juliette', cause French is the language of love. But if you don't speak French, I put the translations here for you to understand the beauty of the epithets. So, here go**

Lyrics' translations

**_I start from chapter one. In the beginning of it I put the first French lyrics. It's 'Ouverture' ('Overture') (form 'Romeo & Juliette) (_**well, all **French** lyrics are from this musical) **_and it introduces the story. As Caleb and Cornelia's story is very similar to Romeo and Juliet's, these lyrics suit greatly. So, here are the translations_******

All stories, similar beginning,

Nothing new under the moon

When a star goes out,

Another one starts to shine

Of course, the rain and the chance,

The night and the guitars

One can believe it in  
Each one its words, and its glances  
All the stories have their own history

Do not listen to what you are told  
Love, it can't be counted

And will love forever,  
Will love so strongly,  
And then, gently, without wanting it  
It passes from the heart, with the memory

All the stories, similar beginning  
Nothing new under the moon  
Here is one, of Romeo and Juliet.

_**Very beautiful, isn't it? **_

**_And now we skip to the romantic chapter 4, to the ball at the Capulets. Remember first Caleb's feeling when he saw Cornelia at the ball? I used lyrics form 'L'amour heureux' ('Happy love') and here are the translations:_**

'…At that time Caleb had a strange feeling in his soul. He started to look around the ball room and his sight stopped at a bright figure beside the window.

She wears a light dress,

A little silk, for whom?

She is beautiful, beautiful to die,

Beautiful to choose

One day to die for her**_'_**

_**And here's the first feeling of Cornelia when she saw Caleb on the ball. It is also from 'L'amour heureux'**_

'…At that moment Cornelia's heart gave her a strange feeling which she never had before. She didn't know what it was and what it was caused by, she only turned around and saw him…

Those are the eyes of the men  
But when his eyes he look at me,

And he is shining like an angel in hell,  
Like an angel on Earth,

Like an angel of light he is shining**_'_**

**_And now chapter 5, when Cornelia is in Juliet's bedroom before meeting with the girls, dreaming. It's 'Le poète' ('The poet') and here how this sounds in English:_**

'…Cornelia was totally in dreams. Now all her fears seemed unimportant for her, she wasn't afraid of the situation she was in, she even forgot that they all could easily stay in Verona for ever, that she could be forced married on Paris and that Phoboes will rule the world. She was so glad to see her only love again, talk to him, know that he is al right, that she didn't care of anything happening in the world.

I don't care of the universe  
Because this evening, I love a man  
To speak about the world and its mysteries,  
To speak about all is to speak too much,  
Tell me poet, why do I need  
One day more without Romeo?  
I don't care of the evils of the world  
Because this evening I love a man…**_'_**

**_Yeah, that evening Cornelia had the same feeling as Juliet after the ball. And here are the next lyrics of chap 5. That's when Cornelia takes the Heart of the Ocean and again falls in romantic thoughts. It's the most romantic song of the whole musical 'Aimer' ('To love') (well, just a piece of it) and here it is:_**

'…But it was about midnight and the girls must have already come. Cornelia stood up and put on her light pink dress. She was going to the balcony to give the other guardians a sign. When she was passing by the small table she noticed the Heart of the Ocean shining and took it in her hands. Every moment of that evening got alive in her memory in details.

Love, that means to steal the time,

Love that means stay alive

And burn in the heart of the volcano,

Love, this is the greatest thing ever.**_'_**

**_And here comes the most romantic moment of the chapter, when Cornelia and Caleb sing in French together. They sing 'Le balcon' ('The balcony') and here it is:_**

'...«If only he knew about my feelings! » Cornelia thought. Her heart was full of feelings and she couldn't keep them inside and to let them out she sang:

What star, what god,  
I owe this love in his eyes,  
Who wished up there  
That Juliette loves Romeo  
Which star, Which God  
I owe this love in his eyes,  
Even if I must pay the price  
Of a forbidden love  
Why our fathers hate each other,  
And the daughter loves the son,  
That must make someone laugh, there, high above  
That Juliet loves Romeo.

The girls were really astonished with that. «I didn't know Cornelia could sing so well» Irma whispered.

Caleb was also surprised. When he heard Cornelia's sweet voice he also couldn't keep everything in and when Cornelia finished he came from behind the wall and sang:

What star, what god  
I owe this love in her eyes,  
Let it be their will,  
Because Romeo loves Juliet

_The guardians opened their mouths. Cornelia heard Caleb and her heart bet. She looked down and saw him, their eyes met. Caleb continued:_

If it is necessary to pray, I will pray  
If it is necessary to fight, I will fight,  
But why do I have to pay  
For the right to love each other?

_Then they were singing in duet:_

And let our fathers torn each other in parts,  
Their children want each other  
It is invisible to change the history,  
But ours will begin this evening

_Caleb started to climb up the wall. Cornelia:_

And so much the worse to those, who is disturbed by

_Caleb climbed on the balcony. Caleb: _

That an innocent virgin loves an angel

_They stood on the balcony together, looking at each other. (Singing in duet: )_

**_(And I had changed the last lines in order to make this song more suitable for my story. That's what turned out of it: )_**

What star, what god  
I owe this love in her eyes

Does the shining lily know  
That Caleb loves Cornelia

_He took gently her arms in his… (Singing in duet: )_

What star, what god  
I owe this love in his eyes,  
Does the sun, the phoeb know  
That Cornelia loves Caleb

**_So romantic that I nearly cry. Anyway, here goes chapter 7 and the part when Cornelia tells the Nurse about her feelings. Nurse's feelings. That's 'Et voila qu'elle aime' ('And here she's in love') and the translations:_**

«Oh, ma fille, you grew up, you love» the tears we visible in the woman's kind eyes

And now she's in love, and here she dances  
She says to me 'I love him', she leaves childhood  
And me, nothing more than her nurse, her pillow,  
But she is similar to me  
And I am the only one who trembles for her.  
And now she's in love, and here she dances,  
And now she's in love…

**_And that's again chap 7, the end of it, when Caleb and Cornelia suffer from unknowing if their feelings were true or just a lie for the Nurse. I couldn't put in the end of such a romantic chapter something unromantic, so here goes again a piece of 'Aimer' and a very romantic translation: _**

Love, this is stronger than anything,  
It gives best us  
Love, that means to feel your heart,  
Love, to have less fears

**_So that how it looks like. And now we're off to chapter 8 and in the beginning I had put a piece from 'Par amour' ('Because of love'). That's also very romantic:_**

Because of love people have so much sufferings,  
But it is the only star  
Which guides us in the night  
Without love, our lives are empty,  
Without love…

_**Those are all French lyrics for now.**_

**_Also used English lyrics:_**

'**_My heart will go on' from 'Titanic' (chapter 4)_**

'**_A time for us' from 'Romeo & Juliet' (movie) (chapter 5)_**

'**_These are my rivers' from 'Romeo & Juliet' (musical, English version _(English version of 'Aimer') _) (chapter 11)_**

**_So, now I'm totally finished with this story. I'm so glad that you guys like it so much! I'll definitely write new stories and you can send me your ideas, I'll be glad to use them in my further creations. So, please review, tell me your opinion._**

_**See ya in the next stories!**_

_**By for now,**_

_**with love**_

_**Chelsea. **_


End file.
